


A Gentleman's Guide to Centaurs

by BladeoftheNebula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Centaur!Steve, Centaurs, M/M, Military Background, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Tony Stark, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula
Summary: All of Marvyl is a-twitter when Captain Rogers comes to town and takes up residence at Brooklyn Hall.A single alpha in possession of a large fortune is an interesting prospect for any unmarried omega - especially when he has hooves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologise up front for this. I don’t know what happened. 
> 
> But, somehow, I have written a regency romance AU. With a sprinkling of alpha/omega. Oh, and Steve’s a centaur. 
> 
> You know how it goes. 
> 
> This is a tale with all your favourites tropes: a rich handsome gentleman, a potential scandal, a romantic rival and all those hot, sexy turns about the room. 
> 
> The fic is set in the Regency period and as per my Titanic AU, I did my best to research as best I could and make it as accurate as possible without losing too much of the fun and drama that comes with a regency romance.
> 
> EDIT: Now contains AMAZING art by Kota RiverRoad!! [(Check out their other work here)](https://unstable-river.tumblr.com/)

* * *

“Haven’t you heard, Mr Stark?” Miss Janet Van Dyne tittered excitedly. “A new alpha gentleman is to take residence in Brooklyn Hall!” 

Tony stirred a single spoonful of sugar into his tea and looked at her with interest. “I have not. Pray, what is the news?”

Brooklyn Hall had stood empty for most of Tony’s youth, the country home of some member of the London ton who only visited once a year. He had always thought it impressive, with a fine façade and lake and woodlands surrounding the house. He had spent many a day as a child walking the estate as many of the local children were wont to do when it was unoccupied. When he was younger, he used to imagine himself master of such an estate, running the house and raising a family there. To find it had now been taken by a new owner intrigued him greatly.

“The gentleman has been abroad but has returned and I hear tell he comes with _five thousand a year_.” 

A tidy sum to be sure. He took in the way his cousin seemed to thrum with nerves. “You seem rather excitable for it being simply a rich alpha, cousin. I believe there must be more to the story.”

Janet nodded eagerly. “Oh, you will never guess.”

“You must tell me then.”

She giggled but deigned to share her knowledge. “The gentleman is a centaur.”

Tony’s jaw dropped, rather unflatteringly he was sure. Surely, he had misheard? “A centaur?”

“Yes! Can you believe it? We’ve never had one in the town.”

Tony shook his head. “I have never even seen one. Of course, one hears tell, and I have seen paintings, but it is not the same as seeing one in person.” 

Janet twirled one of her ringlets haughtily. “I have, of course. There are many prominent centaur families in London, and my father is of course acquainted with many of them.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, used to his cousin’s bragging by now. She was a sweet girl most of the time, so the occasions at which she showed her vanity were tolerable. 

For all he had never seen one, Tony had always been fascinated by centaurs. They were the protagonists in many of the romantic novels he liked to read. It was one of his pastimes his mother actively encouraged. She liked that his interest in mathematics and the sciences showed him to be well-educated, but he knew she worried his studious ways would make him seem unapproachable or unattractive to a potential alpha suitor. But the romance novels she encouraged, being sure to purchase him new ones regularly. 

In truth, he himself had written three such novels under a _nom de plume_, featuring a handsome centaur and a feisty dark-haired omega who wished to escape the confines of his parents’ home.

It was of course, entirely fiction, and any relation to his own circumstances was complete coincidence.

The idea that such a creature had come to their town was remarkable.

“Perhaps this centaur could be your true love, cousin?” Janet asked slyly. “I know you have long said you would not marry for anything less.”

Tony sighed. “Yes, although with each passing year I fear I may have to give up that fancy. I cannot stay a spinster in my parents’ home forever.” He blew on his tea. “Perhaps I should have simply accepted Lord Von Doom last season.”

“Oh no, dearest!” Janet cried. “He really was the dullest creature. And so tiresomely obsessed with proving he’s the most intelligent alpha in the room. You were right to refuse him, good living or not." 

“I wish my parents had been as understanding,” Tony said, still a little hurt over their disappointment.

“Oh, I know my aunt was most upset, but he is not the only eligible alpha in England, after all.”

Tony huffed. “Well that is certainly true, and you know that more than most. How is dear Mr Pym?”

Janet blushed. “I have…good reason to believe he may soon make an offer. 

Tony clapped his hands in surprise. “Oh, that is wonderful news, cousin. Mr Pym will make you a fine husband.”

“He will, won’t he? And he is rather handsome; can you imagine our children?” 

“If they take after you, they will obviously be the most charming children in all the county.”

“Hush, you flatter me.” Janet flapped a hand at him before finishing her tea. “Now, I must be on my way soon. Mr Pym is coming to Hive House to dine with my family. But I cannot leave without giving you these.” She turned to grab the large brown packet she had brought with her and presented it to him. 

Tony, recognising his cousin’s tactics, immediately quirked an eyebrow. “And what is wrong with my other clothes?”

“It is Xavier’s ball on Saturday, and you simply had to have something new.” She looked pointedly at the packet until Tony opened it. “It is the latest fashion from London.” 

Tony pulled out the jacket, shirt and vest. The jacket was a rich emerald green, and the vest a fetching charcoal.

“They will go well with your light brown breeches. You know the ones.”

“Yes, of course,” Tony agreed, holding up the fabric to get a better view. “You have outdone yourself again, dear cousin. My thanks.”

“Think nothing of it,” Janet said imperiously. “It pales in comparison to the one I am making for you for my father’s party at the end of the season.”

“It is too much, I—" 

“Nonsense,” she said, standing and straightening her gown. “I want you to be the best-dressed omega at my ball. After me, of course.”

“Naturally,” Tony agreed, standing to accompany her out. “Will I see you tomorrow evening for cards at Mr Banner’s?” 

“Yes of course. Thank you, Jarvis,” she added, taking her bonnet and shawl from Tony’s long-suffering butler.

As Jarvis closed the door, Tony gave him a frank look. “I suppose you have already heard then, Jarvis?” 

“That there is a centaur moving into the town? Yes, sir, I was told by the grocer’s son this morning.”

“I do wish you would tell me these things, Jarvis. I hate being the last to know.”

“Should I come into the possession of more gossip, I shall be sure to pass it on. Unless of course, I am kept too busy cleaning and dusting the library. The stacks of paper alone require hours of attention.” 

Tony huffed, frustrated. “Yes, yes, Jarvis I get the picture. I will endeavour to tidy my things more to your liking. Inspiration can strike one rather suddenly, you know. I do not always have time to ensure everything is put away.” 

Jarvis managed to look even more unimpressed before he left to carry on with his duties. 

Tony walked through to the library to continue his work, but his mind kept drifting back to the news his cousin had brought. 

Tony had always dreamed of meeting a centaur. He thought them majestic and his books had always made them seem so strong and romantic.

A real centaur in their town. Incredible.

* * *

It was not until Xavier’s ball that Tony got his first glimpse of the centaur.

The town had been abuzz with the news, but the man himself was yet to be seen in public. The servants came back with titbits, of course. He had ordered new furniture for Brooklyn Hall and put in a weekly order for groceries. That had caused much talk, as he had only ordered fruits and vegetables. Tony knew this was the common diet, but it had astounded many of the locals who could not imagine a stew without a few chunks of beef. He had come without a household, bar a steward, Mr Wilson, and so had several vacancies, which had soon been filled by the people in the town.

Tony was chaperoned by his good friend Miss Pepper Potts, and they travelled in her carriage to Mr Xavier’s Westchester Estate. His cousin Janet was meant to be with them, but she had sent Tony a note that morning to say she was too unwell to attend, but he was to tell her everything. He pledged to himself to call on her within a day or two.

“Oh, I do hope he will be here,” Pepper said excitedly, gently fanning herself. “Can you imagine a centaur in these parts?”

Tony tried, as he had all week, to hide his enthusiasm. “It should be very interesting. No one seems to have seen him, yet nearly everyone has some titbit or other about him.”

“I heard he is very handsome,” Pepper confided, looking at him knowingly. Honestly, the omegas in his life had far too much fun teasing him. As his oldest friend, Pepper knew well his…interest in centaurs.

“Well, we shall soon see, I suppose,” Tony told her, looking out the window as they started up the drive to Xavier’s. “I am sure he is not. After all, it would hardly be likely that he be rich _and_ handsome is it?” 

They were greeted at the entrance to the ballroom by Xavier and his husband.

“Mr Stark, Miss Potts,” Mr Xavier said, bowing politely. “Welcome!”

They returned the courtesy. As they straightened Pepper grasped Mr Charles Xavier’s hand. “Sir, you must tell us; is it true? Is he here?”

Mr Erik Xavier laughed, and it was he who answered. “You are not the first to ask. I am pleased to inform you that the rumours are true, and he is in attendance this evening.”

Mr Charles Xavier leaned in conspiratorially. “Would you like an introduction?”

“Oh yes,” Pepper answered, taking his offered arm. They walked in ahead, and Tony followed with Mr Erik Xavier.

The ball was already underway when they entered. The Xaviers had hired a quartet, who were already playing one of the new waltzes of the season. Around the dance floor, people were talking and drinking, all while keeping an eye out for any potential gossip or scandal.

“He’s over there,” Pepper whispered to him, nodding her head in the corner. 

Tony followed her direction, his breath catching as he spotted him.

The centaur.

He was very handsome. 

He was shorter than Tony had always imagined a centaur would be. He still stood above the crowd, but not by too much. His proportions were that of a sleek, majestic horse—unbidden, Tony’s mind supplied the word _stallion_—but his actual size was closer to a stout pony. Perhaps six foot seven, if Tony was any judge. 

It was hard to see through the crowd, but by peeking between two people Tony could see the tell-tale gold of the centaur’s coat that he knew was called palomino. His tail matched his hair in colour, a fetching blond that complemented the fair skin of his human aspect, lightly tanned, no doubt from his time abroad.

As they got closer, Tony was able to take proper note of his dress. He wore a fine navy jacket and cream waistcoat paired with a cloak that modestly covered his equine half.

There was strange atmosphere in the room. Half the people were keeping their distance, uneasy with or uncertain how, to respond to a centaur in their midst. The other half were gleefully rubbing their hands together and vying for his attention. After all, who cared that he was half horse if he was an eligible bachelor in possession of a large fortune?

There was a small circle already around the centaur, people already asking questions and trying to gain favour. 

Xavier stepped up, catching the centaur’s attention. “Captain Rogers, I hope you are enjoying yourself.”

“Yes, of course, Mr Xavier,” Rogers replied cordially. “Thank you very much for inviting me.” 

“Not at all dear boy,” the other Mr Xavier told him kindly. “May I introduce two of our loveliest guests. This is Miss Potts and Mr Stark.” 

Tony waited until Captain Rogers looked at him before bowing. As he looked back up, he made eye contact, and the centaur gave him a warm smile.

“A pleasure to meet you both,” he said, returning the bow.

The moment opened up to allow Tony to start a discussion, but he was pipped at the post as someone else jumped in to speak.

“How exactly did you come across your good fortune, Captain Rogers?” The question came from Mrs Stone, a notorious mama of the marriage mart, whose daughter had all the charm and wit of a damp handkerchief. Did the woman have no shame? 

Rogers looked a tad uncomfortable, the flick of his long tail giving him away, but gamely said, “I had the honour of serving for his majesty’s army against the French. I completed four years of service before I was informed that a distant relative of mine had died a widower with no heirs. His estate was passed to me. I finished my commission and returned to England.”

That piqued Tony’s interest. There was nothing quite so exciting as a soldier, and this one came with five thousand a year.

“Your parents must be very pleased,” Mrs Stone persisted and the Captain nodded.

“Yes indeed. My mother has always wanted to spend the season in London, so she will come to visit soon once she has had her fill of it.”

“Well I am sure when she visits, we would love to have you to dinner.” Her smile was flirtatious and she reached out to pat his arm. The Captain smiled, uncomfortably Tony thought, so he took action.

“And how are you enjoying Brooklyn Hall, Captain Rogers?” he asked, making sure to step forward and into the soldier’s clear line of sight, blocking the woman’s prying questions.

“Oh, very well, Mr Stark,” he answered, looking a little shy. “It is a fine estate. I am very glad to make it my home.”

“May I ask why you chose our town, sir?” Tony gestured to the crowd. “I would think London would give you more company of your peers.” 

“I know many of us prefer London,” Rogers said. “But our natural want is the country – fields and open spaces. I felt a desire to find a country estate instead since I now had the money. When I heard that Brooklyn Hall was for sale, I had to take it.”

“It is truly a beautiful estate,” Tony agreed. “You have good taste, sir.”

“Do you know it well?”

“I must confess, it was always the practice of local children to play in the grounds since it was so often empty,” Tony said with a grin. He was pleased when the Captain smiled back; clearly the man was not afraid of a little frivolity. “I can attest that the lake is excellent for swimming.”

“I shall look forward to it then,” Captain Rogers offered. “Swimming is excellent exercise.” 

Tony wanted to continue their conversation, but he was pushed aside by the arrival of Mr Frost and his daughter Miss Whitney Frost. 

“Mr Rogers, may I introduce my daughter, Miss Frost,” the man said, completely lacking any manners. Tony looked to Pepper, who looked equally horrified at the man approaching Captain Rogers so impertinently.

Rogers looked uneasy but kindly bowed to the pair. “Nice to meet you sir, and you, Miss Frost.”

The man bowed. “I understand you have taken Brooklyn Hall, sir. Surely you will need a fine mistress to help you run your household. My omega daughter would make a fine candidate.”

The impropriety of the man!

Miss Frost curtsied, maintaining eye contact with Captain Rogers and giggling. The Captain flushed. Tony huffed at her behaviour. She really was a terrible flirt.

“Well, I’m sure your daughter is lovely, Mr Frost, but I—ah…” The centaur blushed the most charming colour, Tony thought as he pushed his way back into the circle. 

“Captain Rogers,” he said, getting the man’s attention. “I wonder if you might be so kind to join me for that dance you promised me? You are next on my dance card.”

An obvious lie to any of the guests who had been party to their conversation, and of course it was not done for an omega to ask for a dance. But Tony knew that everyone in the group would see the rescue for what it was, given how often people avoided Mr Frost at social occasions. And if the Captain backed up his claim with an affirmative then nothing could be said.

Captain Rogers looked surprised until Tony nodded his head at the Frosts and the centaur dropped the tension in his shoulders. “Yes of course, thank you for reminding me, Mr Stark.”

The centaur bowed to those who remained and followed Tony to the line of waiting dancers. 

“I cannot thank you enough, Mr Stark,” Captain Rogers said, standing across from him. “I’m not used to this sort of attention. Before I inherited, no one was very concerned with me.”

“My pleasure, Captain,” Tony said, bowing as the music began. “I believe this dance requires less movement so you should be fine, though do not feel you must complete all the turns.”

Captain Rogers looked at the others who had begun the steps and took in the amount of space they had to dance before he nodded. He held out his hand palm to the side so Tony could step and press their hands together. Tony danced and turned around it, smiling when Captain Rogers managed a few graceful side steps in lieu of the spins. He was rather good despite the restrictions on his person, and when the song ended, Tony smiled.

“My thanks, captain,” he said, bowing. “You are a charming dancer.”

Rogers’ cheeks turned a lovely pink. “All to my partner’s credit, I assure you.”

“If you do not wish to be returned to the mercies of Mr Frost, might I suggest another partner for you?” Tony offered. He barely waited for a nod before he was waving Pepper over.

He stepped away as she took his place and Captain Rogers made the invitation to dance the next set. Secure in the knowledge the captain was taken care of, he wandered off to find himself a glass of wine.

He didn’t get to speak to the captain for the rest of the evening. The poor man kept being monopolised by any lady or gentleman with an eligible omega or any who had served in the military and wished to discuss the wars. 

He must have snuck away at some point in the evening though because when it was time for he and Pepper to retire, Tony could not see him among the remaining guests.

In the carriage, Pepper grinned at him.

“You must have made quite an impression on Captain Rogers,” she told him, leaning back sleeping against the set.

“Oh?” 

“He asked about you during our dance.”

Tony glared at her. “And what did you tell him about me?”

“Nothing terrible, honest. He was most impressed with the way you made adjustments for his other half during the dance. I believe he thought you considerate.”

“No surprise there,” Tony sniffed. “I am well known for my charm and manners.” 

Pepper gave an unladylike snort and Tony spent the rest of the journey offended.

* * *

“Tony dear,” Mrs Stark asked as he joined his parents for breakfast the next morning. “How was the ball at the Xaviers’ last night?” 

“Enjoyable as always,” Tony told her, cutting up his sausage. “They do know how to throw a good party.”

“Come now Tony, you must tell me.” She leaned forward. “Was he there?”

Tony grinned. His mother and he didn’t always get on, but they did share a love of good gossip. He enjoyed the times where they could sit and discuss the news of the town. 

“He was,” he told her, voice dropping to a conspiratorial tone. “He’s very handsome. He was a captain in the army and he inherited his fortune.”

“Humph!” His father grunted as he read his newspaper.

Tony turned to look at him. “Did you have something to add, father?" 

“It’s not right, fawning over those things.” He turned the page. “What is wrong with marrying a human?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Nothing of course. But there is nothing wrong with centaurs.”

Mr Stark grunted again. “I just hope I don’t have to worry about you making a fool of yourself around that creature. Marrying their kind is completely unnatural. No alpha grandchild of mine is going to have hooves." 

A fire ignited in Tony’s stomach and he opened his mouth to tell his father what he thought. But then he swallowed it down. There was no point arguing with his father when he was like this. He looked at his mother. “Not even if he is worth five thousand a year?”

Her eyes widened. “Well, for that amount perhaps a hoof or two would not be so terrible.” 

Tony chuckled and tucked in to his brioche.

* * *

After church Tony made his way into Hive House. 

He had decided to call on his cousin post-haste, knowing how interested she would be in news of last night’s ball. His father had offered the carriage, but it was a beautiful day so he had decided to walk instead.

He had barely made it halfway when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. 

“Mr Stark.” 

Tony sighed in annoyance. “Ms Bain,” he replied politely and continued to walk.

“Out for a walk?”

He ignored the alpha, cringing at the rudeness, but quickened his pace.

“There is no need to slight me so, Mr Stark,” Ms Bain said, sounding irritated. 

Tony looked over his shoulder. “Yes there is. I am unchaperoned, as you can see, so you should know better, Madam, than to approach me. Good day.”

This was not the first time Ms Bain had made her interest in him known, always asking for a spot on his dance card and offering to be his partner for cards, but she had never so blatantly ignored etiquette.

He tried to continue past her, but she followed, trying to stay pace with him. “No one cares for such things, Mr Stark. Why not walk together?”

Tony glared at her. “You know very well that is not true.”

He did not cease his walk, though his heart was starting to beat rather fast. He needed to get free of her before someone saw him apparently cavorting alone with an alpha. Especially one who had shown interest in the past. If he was seen, it would be all-over town by supper.

He felt a grip on his arm as Ms Bain tried to slow him and he tried to pull free. “Ms Bain, you must stop, please—" 

“Mr Stark?”

He turned at the sound to see Captain Rogers and an older omega woman emerging from one of the side lanes.

_Oh damn,_ he cursed to himself.

What blasted luck. Bad enough to be seen alone with an alpha, but to be seen by this gentleman in particular! 

“Captain Rogers.” He bowed clumsily, Ms Bain having not released his sleeve.

He saw the Captain take in the scene and his heart sank. He could not believe this. He had walked the short distance to his cousin’s house any number of times without ever running into trouble or having his reputation tarnished. Most of his alpha neighbours knew how to act with propriety. 

“Lovely day for a walk is it not?” Captain Rogers gestured to the omega beside him. “My housekeeper Mrs Parker and myself were just making the journey to town to make some purchases.” His eyes narrowed on Ms Bain, who dropped Tony’s sleeve immediately. “And who is your companion?”

Tony recovered enough to make the appropriate introductions. “Captain Rogers, this is Ms Bain. Ms Bain, Captain Rogers has recently taken residence at Brooklyn Hall.”

The two alphas bowed politely.

Captain Rogers looked back at Tony. “Are you also to town?”

“To my cousin, Miss Van Dyne. She lives a little further down the road.” 

“Then it would be my honour to escort you,” the captain said with a kind smile. “Mrs Parker can serve as our chaperone.” The latter was said with a significant look to Ms Bain, who gave him an irritated glance but bowed and excused herself.

Tony stepped forward to move next to Captain Rogers, smiling at Mrs Parker as he did so. 

The Captain started at a slow walk that Tony knew must be difficult to maintain with his long stride, to allow Tony and Mrs Parker to keep up without having exert themselves. It was kind of him.

“Did you enjoy last evening’s ball, Mr Stark?” the centaur asked.

“I did, sir. I hope you can say the same, despite all of your fawning admirers.” 

Rogers went pink. “They were very…enthused, but it was kind of them to make me feel welcome.”

“So, you served in France? What was that like?” It was not really done for an omega to ask such things, but Tony was fascinated by them, and many of the alphas already in his acquaintance would refuse to speak of it, lest it offend his ‘delicate sensibilities’.

“Yes, I served in his majesty’s 107th infantry regiment. France is exceedingly beautiful, but war is savage. Many of my comrades were killed in battle, good men buried on a foreign field. I was lucky to survive unscathed, along with my groom, Mr Wilson.”

“You must be very brave,” Tony observed. 

“No more than any other man,” the centaur said, staring off a little into the distance. Tony realised perhaps this was a sensitive issue and decided to change the topic.

“Pardon my question. I do not mean to be rude, but would you not have been more suited to cavalry?” 

Captain Rogers laughed and Tony was able to admire his handsome face. “It is fine, I take no offence. I have been asked the same by my superiors more than once. But I preferred to stay with the men on two feet, lead the charge.” 

“Very admirable,” Tony told him honestly. He took the time to truly admire the centaurs strong jaw and his fine muscled flanks peeking out from beneath the brown cloak he wore. He was fairly certain Mrs Parker had spotted his gaze when she gave him an amused smile.

Tony flushed a little at being caught but carried on as if he were unfazed. “Will you be attending more of our little social occasions, captain?”

Rogers nodded. “I plan to. I do not yet have the intimate friendship of anyone here, but many of our neighbours I met last night have promised me invitations.” 

“I am glad to hear of it,” Tony told him, smiling. “Well, this is Hive House, so I must go to call on my cousin, but I thank you and Mrs Parker for accompanying me.”

The captain reached out to take his hand and placed a short, gentle kiss to his knuckles. “The pleasure was all mine, Mr Stark. I do hope you have a pleasant visit.”

Tony walked up the porch steps, stopping at the top to watch the two as they continued to town, the steady _clip clop_ of the Captain’s hooves a soothing rhythm. 

The centaur was proving to be a very interesting gentleman indeed.

* * *

Tony’s cousin was barely able to contain her excitement when she entered the small parlour.

“Oh Tony, you simply must tell me about the ball!” she said, taking a seat on the chaise lounge and ringing for luncheon to be brought. “I was so disappointed to miss it.”

“It was a charming affair, as always,” Tony said, mind still dwelling on his encounter with the captain. “The Xaviers know how to host.” 

“Oh pish,” Janet said, waving a hand. “You know exactly what I am talking about.” 

Tony gave her a mischievous smile.

“Oh come, do not tease!” 

“Very well. Our new neighbour was in attendance.” 

Janet clapped her hands. “And?”

Tony sighed. “He was as handsome as any gentleman I have ever seen.”

“I knew it!”

The maid entered, bringing their refreshments, and Tony busied himself preparing a plate to avoid Janet’s knowing stare.

Janet watched the maid go and turned back to him. “Did you speak to him?”

“Yes. And we danced after I rescued him from that ghastly Mr Frost.”

“Do the extra legs make him more graceful or less?”

“He danced very well, especially given he hardly had the space he needed.” Tony took a bite of his cold meat and bread. 

“You know if you were to marry, you would have to give up all that,” Janet said, gesturing to his plate.

Tony frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Centaurs do not eat meat, remember?” Janet said. 

Oh, of course. Aside from the farmland for the tenants, Brooklyn Hall had an orchard and a garden. Both had become rather derelict but had a lot of potential. Tony lost himself a little in visions of improving the irrigation for the garden and fruit trees, presenting a bountiful harvest to Captain Rogers. He thought of showing the man better ways to farm for the tenants and increasing the profits. If only he were master of such a house… 

“Tony!” Janet said, loudly.

“Yes, sorry,” Tony said, a little embarrassed. He sipped his tea for want of something to do. 

“You do drift off at the most inconvenient times,” Janet tutted. “Perhaps you will see more of the Captain then?”

“Oh! I forgot to tell you,” Tony said. “I actually saw the Captain on my walk here.”

“How did you forget? You have only just arrived!” She sighed. “I do despair of you sometimes, Tony. Do tell.” 

“Ms Bain was being a bother, walking with me even though she knows she should not. When out of the lane comes Captain Rogers! I thought he might react badly seeing us together but instead he offered to accompany me along with his housekeeper. He was most kind.”

“Truly a gentleman,” Janet agreed sagely. “And much better than that awful Ms Bain. I do wish she would finally get the notion that no respectable alpha would put an omega in such a position as she does every time she sees you!”

Tony nodded his agreement. Perhaps, he thought hopefully, with another alpha on the scene, Ms Bain might finally set her attentions on someone else. 

He could but hope.

* * *

Tony went into Marvyl on Thursday.

He enjoyed country living and visiting the many families of his acquaintance, but he also enjoyed taking in the town from time to time. 

His favourite was the circulating library, which kept a respectable selection of books on mathematics and the sciences, and which made sure to order the newest texts for Tony and his friend Mr Banner.

The librarian, Mr Yinsen, was also the kind gentleman who had helped publish three of Tony’s manuscripts, after Tony had shyly admitted one visit that he dabbled in writing. Under the _nom de plume_ Howard Potts, his debut novel _The Centaur of Gibraltar_ – the tale of an omega sent to live with relatives on the island who falls in love with a rugged ex-naval officer, a centaur who had turned his hands and hooves to captaining a trading ship - had done better than he’d ever hoped, with a modest circulation, and a second run due to its popularity. 

It was busy inside. Since its opening, the library had become a popular space for omegas to spend time given it offered a range of books, including novels, that were often not encouraged. Sometimes Tony enjoyed the atmosphere and would read on one of the benches, but today he wanted more privacy.

He smiled as he realised one of the omegas eagerly reading his most recent novel, the story of a low ranking alpha centaur who fell in love with a wealthy omega, who is already promised to a Count.

He paid to borrow two new books from the library before heading to the coffee house in town.

It was busy, but Tony secured a small table outside, away from peeping eyes. He took one of his blank notebooks from his basket and got out a quill and ink. 

He had been inspired to begin a new novel that morning, and the coffee shop ensured his parents would not walk in while he wrote.

And if his new hero’s centaur love carried a slight resemblance to a certain new neighbour, no one need ever know. 

He tucked the book under the table, careful not to smudge the still wet ink, when his coffee and cake arrived.

As he sipped, he detailed the most important meeting, where the omega hero sees the charming centaur across the room at a ball.

> _The gentleman stood near the refreshments, his tall _ _stature holding him high above the rest of the guests. _
> 
> _The omega tried not to stare, but it was too difficult. The centaur was imposing, his blond locks and startling blue eyes impossible to look away from. The alpha turned his head, their eyes meeting for a moment and the omega felt as though a bolt of lightning had struck._
> 
> _The centaur started to move towards him, and the omega was held in place by his gaze. Was the man to speak to him? He dared not hope-_

A tall shadow fell suddenly over his book and he looked up with a jolt.

“Mr Stark,” Captain Rogers greeted, bowing to him politely. “I hope I did not startle you." 

Tony’s breath caught in his throat and he snapped the book shut, uncaring of the mess it would make, before forcing a smile onto his face. 

“Not at all,” Tony said, regaining his composure swiftly. “Are you running errands?” 

The Captain’s demeanour seemed unruffled and Tony realised it was not likely the Captain had managed to read any of his words on his arrival. He relaxed and focused on speaking with the centaur.

The Captain shook his head. “Simply enjoying the sun. My steward, Mr Wilson, tells me I spend too much time at home, so encourages me to go out.”

“Mr Wilson must be very wise,” Tony said, smiling. “Marvyl is lovely during the summer and it would be a shame for you to miss it.” 

“I have to agree,” the centaur said, looking around at the bustling main road.

There was a moment’s pause where the gentleman seemed to be thinking of something to say, so Tony took pity on him.

“Would you care to take a seat?” He gestured to the other chair. “I can have more coffee ordered, and I am sure the owner would take no issue with removing the chair to make room.”

“Ah, yes, yes, that would be very agreeable. You are most kind.”

Tony hid a smile at the centaur’s enthusiasm. “Just a moment then. I will go and ask.”

“Do not trouble yourself, Mr Stark, I can ask—” the centaur offered urgently, clearly not realising what trouble he would have trying to duck inside the small building.

“Nonsense,” Tony said, standing and walking to the door. When he returned, the owner, Odinson, followed jovially. He was a large man, foreign though with impeccable English. He was always kind to Tony on his visits, and as a result, the _Viking_ coffee house had become a must for any trip to town.

Odinson removed the chair, offering apologies to Captain Rogers for not having better facilities to cater for centaurs. 

“If you are to stay near Marvyl, sir, I will have to come up with some way for you be comfortable.” Odinson said, hand rubbing over his chin. “We have not had much cause before now, but I am always happy to cater to my customers’ needs.”

“You really need not go to any trouble for me,” Captain Rogers said, looking a little embarrassed at the attention. It was a rather charming contrast – the brave war hero and the shy gentleman. 

“Pish!” Odinson bellowed enthusiastically. “Say no more, sir. I will see what can be done for your next visit.”

“Perhaps a folding bench,” Tony offered pointing at the wall. “it could be placed on hinges and folded down for humans to sit, and up for centaurs to lie. An easy compromise.”

The Captain looked impressed at his idea and Odinson clapped his hands.

“An excellent notion!” Odinson beamed at Tony. “I shall look into such a thing for your next visit. Well, I will not keep you sirs. Let me bring you your coffee.”

The coffee was delivered post-haste, and Tony settled in for his second cup. The centaur curled his legs underneath his body to sit at the table and sip his own refreshment.

“So, Captain,” Tony asked, carefully spearing a piece of cake on his fork. “Now that you are a man of leisure, what do you do to fill the time?”

“It is a tough adjustment, I must say,” he said honestly. “I was a weak child so did not run and play with my peers in my youth, and then when I grew out of it, I joined the army. It was…consistent. I was always doing something – whether it be completing chores or going on scouting missions. And now…” the Captain sighed. “Now I do not know what to do with myself.”

Tony’s chest filled with sympathy. It must be difficult to move to a new place without any family and find oneself with nothing to keep one occupied.

“It will take time of course for you to make close acquaintances,” Tony agreed. “But our neighbours are kind and amiable enough for the most part.”

Rogers chuckled, the sound a little melancholy. “They have been kind. Though it is hard, knowing that many of them only speak to me because of my fortune. I know centaurs are not common here, and the attitudes towards us are not always friendly.”

It was true, even if Tony didn’t understand it. Tony’s father had much the same attitude after all. Much of the bad feelings persisted from the old myths: stories of lustful drunken centaurs running off with human omegas, stealing them from human alphas and ruining them. It made humans, especially alphas, wary of centaurs and sometimes resentful of marriages between them. It was nonsense of course, since other than the physical differences, they were no different to humans. Centaurs ran businesses, raised families, fought wars. There was no reason for animosity towards them, yet Tony knew the feelings persisted, especially in places like Marvyl where there was no existing centaur population.

Though as the Captain had said, circumstances allowed for a lot of leeway. A fortune often led many to suddenly change their minds, as shown by his neighbours vying for the centaur’s attention at the Xaviers’ ball.

“That is…not unfair,” Tony agreed. “But I can promise that many of our neighbours do not harbour such notions. You will settle in, even if it takes time.”

“Thank you, Mr Stark,” the centaur said, smiling. “I appreciate the sentiment.”

“But you must have some interests sir,” Tony said coaxingly. “Do you like hunting? Gambling?”

“I enjoy reading,” the man offered. “I enjoy physical pursuits that get the blood pumping since I find it difficult to have gone from such chaos to simply spending time on the estate. I like to play cards. And I like dancing.” The last was said a little shyly and Tony caught the gentleman’s eye with a kind smile. “At least, I enjoyed our dance at Xavier’s ball very much.” 

Tony’s heart fluttered. “You are too kind. It is easy to dance when one has such an amiable partner. “

The conversation continued through another round of coffee. Tony learned about the Captain’s youth in Brighton, his father’s passing, how while his father had left a decent living for his mother, Rogers had felt compelled to go into the army to make something of himself. He skimmed over a lot of the details of his time in France, Tony could tell, but he still told Tony much more than any other alpha had ever bothered to share. It was nice to be told things like a person, rather than a delicate omega who would not be able to handle the truth.

In return, Tony told him about Marvyl, his mathematics and his friends. He told him about his books and piano forte lessons. He told him about how he had always wanted to go to London, but how his father hated the city and his mother’s nerves prevented travelling any long distance.

“I am sure you would love London,” Captain Rogers said sympathetically. “It is most diverting. I hope your father reconsiders and you are able to visit.”

Tony sighed. “One can only hope. Though it is not all bad. I have my books and my friends and plenty of amusement here.”

“It is good you take such pleasure in your activities,” Rogers said with a smile. 

“Perhaps you could take a more personal approach to settling in,” Tony suggested. “I think a ball would be too much work, but perhaps cards or a dinner party? You could invite a number of the families and meet some new acquaintances.” 

Captain Rogers nodded. “I can see the merit. Yes, perhaps I will arrange a party.”

“And,” Tony offered, knowing he was toeing the line of impertinence. “I would be happy to attend so that you will have company and will not spend all evening recounting your family tree or fighting off the marriage mart.”

The centaur laughed. “That would be a great help indeed, Mr Stark. I thank you for it.” 

The sun had begun to dip behind the buildings and Tony knew it was time for him to head home. 

The Captain got up quickly in order to offer his hand to help Tony up and walked him to the inn at the edge of town where Tony’s father’s groom was waiting with the chaise.

“Thank you for the company, Mr Stark,” the Captain said, helping him into the carriage.

“The pleasure was all mine, Captain,” Tony said with a smile.

* * *

The next time Tony saw the Captain was for a dance at Brooklyn Hall.

Captain Rogers had kept his word, sending out invitations to all their neighbour and ensuring no one was slighted.

Tony could hardly contain his excitement as he stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the beautiful house.

His mother stopped out behind him, having apparently recovered enough to attend a dance held by the newest bachelor in the area.

“It is grand is it not?” she asked him quietly as they waited to be escorted inside.

He was feeling a kind of wild anticipation. He had never been inside the hall, just the grounds, and he had always wondered what it would be like inside. And to now be allowed in and to see it in all its glory was almost too much. 

“Yes mama. I like it very much,” Tony said, as they were led inside. He stepped into the atrium, seeing all its sculpted cornices and the vaulted high ceiling. It was very elegant.

They reached the stairwell, a grand affair with its polished marble steps and deep mahogany banisters, to see Captain Rogers stood there, smiling kindly.

“Mrs Stark, Mr Stark, welcome,” The Captain said, bowing low. Tony and his mother returned the gesture.

“It was very kind of you to invite us,” his mother said.

“Not at all,” the centaur said, directing them to follow him further into the house. Two servants opened the double doors, and they stepped into a room buzzing with activity. Tony waved to a few of his friends as he saw them; Mr Banner sitting in the corner with a drink and making eyes at Miss Ross across the room, Cousin Janet dancing with Mr Pym and Pepper standing with her parents and talking to the Xaviers.

“Mr Stark?” Tony turned to look at the Captain. “May I introduce you to someone?”

Tony nodded curiously. Who could the Captain be introducing him to? He knew everyone here.

Leaving his mother to join Pepper, he followed the centaur through the crowd until they reached a tall man with long dark hair pulled back in a rather old-fashioned style, though Tony admitted it suited him nonetheless.

“Mr Stark, this is my friend Mr Barnes,” the Captain said, making the introduction.

Tony bowed as Mr Barnes did the same. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr Barnes.”

“And you must be the Mr Stark my friend has told me about.”

“Captain Rogers has spoken of me?” Tony asked, giving the centaur a look out the corner of his eye.

The centaur flushed.

Mr Barnes laughed good-naturedly. “He said you have been very kind in making him feel welcome, so for that you have my gratitude.”

“Not at all,” Tony said graciously. “He is good company.”

“Mr Barnes was in the army with me,” Rogers explained, cutting off any other discussion of his pleasant attributes.

“Well Mr Barnes, you must tell me of the Captain’s heroics, I fear he is most scant on the details when he talks about himself.”

“Well, now—” the Captain tried to say but Barnes spoke over him with a mischievous look.

“Certainly, Mr Stark. I could tell you all number of stories, some flattering, some not. I especially like the one where the Captain misplaced his pistol and—"

“I think that is enough of that tale, Barnes,” the Captain spluttered and Barnes grinned.

“Worry not, Rogers, I shall leave that for another day.” He leaned conspiratorially towards Tony. “Instead I shall tell you of the time the Captain faced an entire enemy scouting party on his own!”

“Goodness!” Tony said, enraptured.

“You may play host, Rogers,” Barnes said, waving the centaur away. “I can keep Mr Stark entertained while you are gone.”

The centaur looked at Tony, who tried to tone down how eager he was for stories, and sighed. “Fine, but do not reveal too much. Some things are not for civilian ears.”

He wandered away to speak to other guests, and while Tony was sad to see him go, he could not help but be become engrossed in the tales Barnes was weaving.

* * *

“I have heard the fair is to be even more extravagant than last year,” Pepper was saying, fanning herself gently. “Mother has said you are welcome to come with us if your parents do not wish to—"

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

Tony turned around and held in a groan when he saw who it was.

“Ms Bain,” Tony said, smile close lipped. “I hope you are having a pleasant evening.”

“Very well, Mr Stark,” Ms Bain said. She looked at him expectantly, but when he said nothing more, she looked around. “It looks as though the next dance will be starting soon. May I ask for you to accompany me for the next one?”

Tony groaned internally. When would she learn he was not interested in her advances? At every occasion they were both invited to, she requested a slot on his dance card. It was infuriating.

But, as an omega he could not deny her, lest he want to sit out every dance, so as per usual, he agreed.

She smiled, pleased, and led him to the dancefloor to wait.

He danced a waltz with Ms Bain, keeping the talk to a bare minimum, remarking simply on the size of the room and the number of couples.

“You are such a delightful partner, Mr Stark,” Ms Bain said, looping around the dancer next to her to meet in the middle with him again.

“And you are ever graceful, Ms Bain,” Tony offered politely, relief spreading through him as he heard the final notes of the waltz.

He bowed and smiled, stepping away as fast as he could without causing offence. 

He found one of the servants to get a glass of wine and when he stepped back into the crowd he found himself face-to-face with the Captain. He jumped a little in surprise.

“Sorry if I startled you,” the Captain said apologetically.

“You can move rather quickly for someone of your size,” Tony remarked with a smile. “This is a delightful party, Captain. I am very impressed.”

“It means a lot to hear you say that,” the centaur, a wide smile breaking across his face. “I had hoped that it might meet your expectations.”

“You have certainly done that,” Tony said. “And your friend Mr Barnes seems a charming fellow.”

“He is that,” the Captain said with an amused twitch to his lips. “I wonder if you might dance the next with me? That is, if you are not already committed.”

“I would be delighted,” Tony answered honestly.

The danced two dances that evening and Tony loved every moment. The Captain was not a natural dancer, his extra limbs making some steps harder than others. But he was graceful, easy in his movement, and a charming gentleman to speak with.

When the evening ended, the Captain escorted Tony and his mother to their carriage, handing them up in place of the groom.

“I hope to see you again soon, Mr Stark,” the Captain said.

“I as well, Captain,” Tony replied, as the door to the carriage was shut. “I as well.”

* * *

“Finally!” Mrs Stark said, sounding pleased.

“What is it mama?” Tony asked from his seat in the drawing room. His mother walked in holding a piece of paper.

“Your cousin Janet is finally getting married to that Mr Pym. It has been announced in the paper. That will be such a relief to your aunt.”

Tony felt a rush of pleasure. His cousin was finally going to be married, just as she had hoped.

“Her parents are lucky she had the good sense to say yes to an offer,” his father grumbled from the corner, and Tony felt a pang of shame.

“She loves Mr Pym, father; it is not at all like my offer from Lord Von Doom.”

“What does love have to do with it?” His father sounded frustrated. “There is time for affection once the marriage is assured.” He loosened his cravat as he picked up his book to read. “Better that than live the life of a spinster.”

Tony took a deep breath and released it. He loved his parents, but they were so different in their thinking.

It was not as if Tony was impractical. He just did not see the point in rushing before seeing if a more amiable match could be made.

His mother held her tongue, no doubt wishing to avoid taking sides. Tony pressed on, deciding to ignore the issue.

“I will have to send Janet our congratulations,” he said, getting up to move to the desk and pulling out paper and a quill.

“Indeed dearest,” his mother agreed. “And do mention I will call to speak to my sister tomorrow. I am sure she will wish to brag, and it is best to endure it sooner rather than later.”

Tony nodded his agreement and set to writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note the change in overall rating (though there's nothing major in this chapter!)

The Van Dynes went to visit the Pyms’ summer house by the sea to celebrate the marriage.

Tony and Miss Potts had been invited to visit with the family so Tony was looking forward to a week of sea bathing and walking on the sand. Tony’s parents had also been invited, but his mother’s nerves meant she was loath to travel unless she had to, and his father had decided they would both stay at home. 

Cousin Janet was delighted by her new title, forcing Tony and Pepper to call her Mrs Pym over and over until he could barely stand the sound of it.

Mr Pym was like a man in a dream. He confided in Tony that he had scarcely dared to hope Janet would accept his proposal, to which Tony had responded that the man needed to spend less time studying entomology since it was obvious to everyone how smitten Janet had been.

Mr Pym had blushed but gamely agreed that Tony may have been right. He waved as Janet called to him and helped Tony to his feet as they joined her and Miss Potts for a game of lawn bowls.

The next day, Mr Pym’s sister and brother-in-law Mr and Mrs Reed Richards had arrived and they had all trekked down to beach to wade in the sea. It had been a beautiful day, the smell of the ocean on the breeze and the water cold yet refreshing. Tony did so love to be by the seaside.

One of the servants had brought down a picnic for them, so they had spent the afternoon sipping wine, eating cold cuts and playing with Mr Pym’s young niece and nephew.

As Tony helped the youngest build a sandcastle, he could not help but think what it would be like when he did finally marry and have little ones of his own. The little Richards were very energetic and mischievous but all the more charming for it and it made Tony yearn all the more.

And if he imagined a couple of blond babes on four legs, well, that was no one else’s business.

That evening, he and the other omegas retired to a salon to play cards. As the night drew on, the older adults went to bed until only Tony, Miss Potts and the new Mrs Pym remained.

“I think it is time, Janet,” Miss Potts said, putting her hand of cards face down on the table. “We all agreed many years ago that whoever of us got married first had to tell.” 

Janet picked up her fan, flipping it open to hide her face coyly. “Well I do not know if I should. A matron like myself should hardly be revealing such things to such young omegas.”

Tony used his own fan to tap her lightly on the head and she laughed. “Perhaps I can tell a few secrets.”

Tony and Miss Potts leaned in. Miss Potts asked the first question. “Was it pleasant?”

Janet lay back on the _chaise longue_. “It was…strange at first.”

Tony quirked a brow. “How so?” 

“Well, it is most unsettling to have to divest oneself of one’s clothing in front of an alpha,” she said, blushing a little even as she said it. “And it turns out the act can be done in far more ways than we have read!”

Tony and Miss Potts both raised their eyebrows. “Really?”

“Well, I mean Mr Pym kept it very simple on our wedding night, but since then,” she smiled like a cat that got the cream. “He is very…inventive.”

“But it was pleasurable?” Tony asked curiously. This had always been his question. His books always led to the omega hero or heroine being near delirious with pleasure, but he had been curious to know if that was true to life or if it was just the way of novels. 

“The first time it was fine. It felt nice to be close to Mr Pym after all this time, but my nerves meant it was hard to relax though I felt no pain,” Janet said sensibly. “But since then. Well. It is true what they say – practice makes perfect.” 

“And what of the heat?” Tony pressed. It was not much written about and his own mother had blushed when she had explained, but the need that would engulf his body four times a year once he was bonded had always worried him. Would it hurt? Or would it make relations with his alpha more enjoyable? He had never gotten a clear answer.

“My first came on very fast, at least according to mother when I asked. And it was…” Her gaze went a little distant. “It was difficult and yet somehow easy. It is hard to explain but I wanted to be with Mr Pym always, and the heat made me feel everything so intensely.” Her face turned sly. “I can’t deny it made Mr Pym_ very_ excited.”

Tony snorted. “My dear Janet, you are a trollop!”

“Now Mr Stark, jealousy is such an ugly emotion,” Janet shot back and all three of them laughed heartily.

When they finally retired for the evening, Tony lay in his bed in the guest room felling a little melancholy. He was overjoyed for his cousin. Mr Pym was a good man and she loved him dearly. But at the same time, he could not help but be saddened. His cousin was married and he himself was not even courting. He wanted love but the fear that he might end up on the shelf was ever present, no matter what he told his parents.

Tony rolled on to his side with a huff. Hopefully tomorrow would be sufficiently diverting that he could ignore the feeling and enjoy his visit with his friends.

* * *

The next morning found the group taking a walk through the town to go shopping for hats.

Mrs Pym the elder had been greatly concerned that the omegas in her charge might get too much sun and ruin their skin with ‘unsightly freckles’ so had brought them to town to find hats.

Tony did not see the fuss of getting freckles. He found them quite fetching on the right person, but he did not object to the purchase of a new hat.

They entered the millinery and wandered around looking at the different styles - Tony was unsure if he would suit straw, but any other material would be simply be too warm. He tried a few but could not find one that did not cover too much of his face or make his ears look too large. 

He finally picked up a hat with a wide brim that would keep off the sun and tried it on. “Janet, is this flattering or horrid?”

Janet peeked around the corner to see. “That is very fetching. It suits you very well.”

That would do. He knew his cousin well enough that she would not lie to him and let him walk around looking ridiculous. 

He gave the hat to the milliner to box and wandered to look at the fabrics by the window. There were some rather lovely silks he liked the look of. As he browsed, he happened to look out the window.

“Good lord,” he exclaimed. Walking down the busy street was Captain Rogers, accompanied by Mr Barnes.

Pepper appeared at his shoulder. “Goodness! What are they doing here?”

Janet arrived at his other side. “What a surprise! Well, come, we must go and greet them.”

Her tone was not at all affected in the same way as Pepper’s, and Tony looked at her suspiciously.

“What do you know about this?” 

“I do not know what you are accusing me of, cousin,” Janet said, nose in the air. “I certainly did not hear from the servants that Captain Rogers and Mr Barnes are in town to visit an acquaintance and I certainly did not suggest to Mrs Pym that the sun could ruin a young omega’s complexion.” 

“You scheming chit!” Tony exclaimed, feeling his face heat. “There was no need for you to resort to such machinations.”

“But cousin,” Janet said beseechingly. “It is clear you have great affection for him. What is the harm in ensuring you spend more time with him?”

“Hold your tongue, cousin! If someone heard you, they might think I had set my cap for him and spread it all over town.”

Janet gave him a wide-eyed look and Tony sighed. She meant well, though the motivation for her actions was embarrassing. “We had better go and greet them then.”

Janet cheered, and after ensuring her mother-in-law would take care of the hats, stepped out into the street.

As soon as they stepped outside, they were spotted, and the gentlemen changed their path to head towards them. “Gentlemen, good morning,” Pepper called politely as the two drew nearer.

“My dear omegas, how lovely to see you all,” Mr Barnes said, tipping his hat and taking a dramatic bow and eliciting delighted chuckles from his audience.

The three nodded politely in return. “Mr Barnes, Captain Rogers, we did not expect to see you this far East,” Pepper offered, taking responsibility for the conversation, much to Tony’s relief. While he had managed to be his usual self with the Captain in their previous encounters, suddenly seeing the handsome gentleman in such an unexpected place had him tongue-tied.

“Mr Barnes came to visit with a friend, and when I heard it was by the sea, I must confess I could not resist the idea of spending some time on the beach,” Captain Rogers said, looking to Tony, who fought down a flush at the attention. The image of the Captain charging down the sand with his long powerful legs, the wind sweeping through his lovely blond hair did not aid at all in relieving his sudden loss of speech.

“Is that not lucky?” Janet offered, her tone full of mischievous glee to those who knew her and careful surprise to those who did not. “We are to go sea bathing this afternoon. Of course you must join us!”

His cousin was shameless. How was Tony to maintain his composure with the Captain larking about in the sea spray? 

The Captain looked again at Tony, looking somewhat concerned. “Well, we would be delighted, but we would hate to impose if members of your party would prefer to only attend with members of the household.”

Finally, Tony found his words, horrified by the idea that the Captain might think him indifferent to their company. “Do join us, Captain. You and Mr Barnes are most welcome.” 

The smile that bloomed on the centaur’s face made Tony’s stomach heat with pleasure and he smiled in return.

“Capital!” Barnes announced. “We shall call by the Pym’s this afternoon.”

“We will be pleased with your company, sirs,” Janet said, bowing as they departed.

Tony watched them go. This afternoon would be a study in restraint.

* * *

The afternoon found Tony and his friends, along with the rest of the Van Dynes and Pyms, lounging on the warm sand and pebbles. The alphas had chosen to go to the club, so it was the omegas and the little ones basking in the sun. They were restricted to simply walking in the shallows and some light wading since the beach was for mixed company, but it was delightful nonetheless.

Tony had been helping little Valeria Richards to find seashells when the Captain and Mr Barnes arrived.

He was near the water, but he could see the two gentlemen arrive and be greeted by both the Mrs Pyms, Mrs Reed and Mrs Van Dyne.

Mr Barnes looked very well in his thin linen seaside suit Tony noticed. The man was very charming and he wondered if perhaps he was something of a rake in London. 

Then his eyes flitted to the Captain and his mouth became dry. His human half was covered by a linen shirt and jacket, and a jaunty straw hat atop his head, but he had forgone his cloak, no doubt in deference to the warm sun. Tony blushed at the revealed back and rump, the toned powerful muscles and glossy coat on full display.

“Mr Stark,” Valeria said, tugging on his arm and pulling him out of his daze. “The water is making you wet.”

Tony looked down to see the water had come up to his mid-calf, wetting his trouser and he yelped, leaping away from the offending dampness.

Valeria laughed loudly and Tony sighed, leaning down to brush the sticky sand off the hems of his linen breaches.

He heard the sound of footsteps and straightened up to see the Captain trotting over.

Valeria leaned against his legs, mouth wide with shock. “Close that mouth, young lady,” Tony told her chidingly. “You look like a gaping fish.” 

Valeria’s expression turned petulant but she did so obligingly.

Tony looked back up just in time for the Captain to come to a halt in front of them. “Mr Stark, are you well? I heard a shout.”

Tony nodded, embarrassed. “Yes sir, quite well. I simply misjudged the waves.”

The centaur laughed. “The sea is a formidable foe,” he said, teasingly. “I faced it many a time growing up in Brighton.”

“Yes, of course, this will all be very familiar to you,” Tony said. He watched Valeria carefully as she played at the edge of the waves.

“And who is this?” the Captain asked, smiling down at Valeria who held a large flat shell in her hands.

Tony gave her a gentle nudge and she gave a clumsy curtsey. “I am Miss Valeria Richards,” she said. “Pleasure to make your a- ac-…acaintance.” She said proudly and the centaur grinned. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Richards,” he said formally, and bent at the knees into a polite bow.

She giggled and held out the shell for him to inspect.

“This is an excellent find,” he told her, making sure to look at it from all angles and fussing just the right amount to make Valeria grin widely. He held the shell out to her and she took it back, then leaned down to collect the rest of her pile.

Tony felt his heart melt as he watched the Captain humour the small omega, smiling when the centaur caught his eye and gave him a wink.

“Mr Stark, I am going to go show these to Franklin,” she told him, waiting for him to nod his assent before running off towards her family. 

“What a charming child,” the centaur said, watching her go.

“She is very good at making sandcastles, as I learned yesterday,” Tony agreed. He took advantage of the Captain’s preoccupation to take in the view.

The exposed flesh was tantalisingly close.

The Captain turned back. “May I escort you back for some refreshment?” He held out his arm invitingly and Tony slipped his hand into the crook of his elbow.

Perhaps Janet’s ideas were not so terrible after all.

* * *

The afternoon passed quickly in light of the Captain and Mr Barnes’ company.

Both gentlemen were charming, good humoured and eloquent speakers. Mr Barnes spent the entire afternoon making the older married omegas near besotted with him, much to the Captain’s amusement.

The Captain stayed close to Tony, talking with him and helping him keep Valeria and Franklin entertained.

The gentlemen were thusly invited to join them for dinner and accompanied them back to their lodgings.

His aunt pulled him aside, to speak to him away from the group on the walk back.

“That gentleman is quite enamoured with you, Tony,” Aunt Van Dyne said conspiratorially. “I know my dear brother-in-law does not approve of centaurs, but for five thousand a year, I believe he would reconsider.”

“Hush Aunt,” Tony said lowly. “He might hear you!”

“Better that he does,” she retorted, though thankfully had lowered her voice. “Then he might know that he should offer sooner rather than later.”

“I believe he enjoys my company,” Tony said, flicking his eyes towards the Captain to ensure they were not overheard. “But that is no guarantee that he is looking to marry or that he would choose me.”

His aunt opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by an alpha stepping into their path.

“Mr Stark,” Ms Bain said, sounding surprised. “I did not know you would be here.”

Tony managed to maintain his composure, swallowing the undignified yelp of surprise that had threatened to escape. He felt his displeasure surge through him. Good lord, could he not get a break from this alpha no matter where he went? 

“Ms Bain, how nice to see you.” Mrs Pym the elder said kindly. Bain did not have many friends in their town but good manners were essential.

The alpha turned to the rest of the party to greet her neighbours. “How delightful to see you all.”

Tony sighed, because he knew what must come next. Sure enough, not a moment later, Ms Bain was invited to stay for a meal and entertainment with the family for the evening.

He managed to get himself seated between Mr Barnes and Pepper during the meal, despite Ms Bain’s attempts at snaring a seat.

The discussion was cordial, and Tony was able to convince Mr Barnes to reveal more stories of his time abroad. 

“You have not known true fear,” Mr Barnes said dramatically. “Until you have been staking out a barn and heard the screech of a frightened centaur. The noise this man made will haunt me forever. And all over a chicken flying into his head!”

“You are one to talk, Barnes,” the Captain retorted. He looked at Tony with a sly look. “This brave gentleman nearly got us caught by an enemy patrol when we crossed a river and his leg brushed past an eel!”

“They are most unsettling!” Barnes defended, tying not to look embarrassed. “Their bodies are slippery to the touch. Absolutely ghastly.”

Tony laughed loudly, forgetting himself in the moment, but when he looked over, the Captain did not look displeased at his manners but delighted.

He caught sight of Ms Bain’s face out of the corner of his eye and took pleasure in her irritated expression.

When the meal ended and the whole group retired to the large parlour for cards, Bain upped her pursuit, making it hard to escape her attentions throughout the evening.

She gamely requested his presence as her partner for several hands of whist before he was able to beg off and escape. He had fallen into a conversation with Mrs Reed for a few minutes before Ms Bain joined them, standing closer than was strictly appropriate, and mentioning her estate and position at every opportunity. That she was trying to present herself as a worthy alpha was clear to all and it was testing Tony’s temper. Even her compliments made his skin crawl given their frequency and lack of specificity. She could have been speaking of any omega and all it did was show Tony that she did not know him at all.

He managed to excuse himself, earning himself a wink from Mrs Reed, he was at a loss what to do. He caught sight of the Captain speaking with Mr Barnes and thought to join them. But then an idea sparked in his head. He casually tucked his hands behind his back and straightened his posture.

He took a turn around the room.

He was pleased to see out the corner of his eye the Captain look away from Mr Barnes to watch him move. He pretended not to see, of course, but he revelled in the reaction. He gave his hips a subtle shake. The centaur shifted his feet, turning slightly to get a better look. It was gratifying to see the Captain take pleasure in his appearance, for all he was glad it was not the only thing the Captain seemed pleased with, if their conversations were anything to go by.

As he turned at the edge of the room, he noted Ms Bain watching him hungrily. She was all but ignoring poor Mrs Reed (though he was sure the omega matron was relieved) to watch him and he felt the warmth sap out of him. That alpha ruined everything.

He moved over to speak with Cousin Janet and tried to forget the unwelcome eyes peering at him from across the room.

* * *

“Come Tony, you know you are the most talented of all of us,” Pepper said pleadingly. She nudged him towards the _piano forte_ in the centre of the room.

That was true, though Tony did not mean to be vain. His mother had taught him herself, and she was recognised as the best player in the area, having been trained abroad in her youth. However, he believed her intentions to be less than noble as she subtly looked in the Captain’s direction.

He let Pepper drag him over, before taking a seat and selecting a sheet of music from the pile.

He placed his fingers on the ivory and began to play. He lost himself in the music, singing along in a low baritone. When he came back to himself he looked up, careful not to skip a note, to find the whole room had quieted and all attention was on him and his music. He caught the Captain’s eye (the man stood taller than any other in the room) and gave him a smile. The centaur grinned in return, his face soft and as though in a trance as he swayed gently to the music. Tony finished the piece perfectly, adding a little flourish as he hit the final notes and nodding in the centaur’s direction.

The small room erupted with applause.

“Capital, Mr Stark,” Mr Pym the elder said, coming up to pat his shoulder. “An excellent performance as always. Will you honour us with another?”

“No indeed sir,” Tony said, pleased by the compliment. “It is best to let the other omegas show their talent as well.”

“As kind as you are talented,” Pym said jovially. “So be it. Miss Potts?”

Tony stepped away as Pepper took his place, moving to stand by the Captain.

“Most impressive, Mr Stark,” The Captain said earnestly. “A finer player I have never heard.”

“You flatter me sir,” Tony said, a blush warming his cheeks. “I still have much to learn.”

“Then I look forward to seeing the musician you will become,” the centaur said, with a decisive nod. “Would you care to be my partner in cards for the next hand?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

* * *

Tony could almost feel the cold sweep of the wind as his quill scratched against the paper.

The hero had taken a tumble in a field, during a storm, and was wandering the countryside unsure if he would survive. The cold chill was deep in his bones, his ankle swollen, he could barely walk.

> _But hark! A shadow in the distance. He called for help, the shadow getting closer until their identity was revealed. His love, the centaur, come to find him, and save him from-_

“Tony!” An annoyed voice said in his ear and he jumped, giving a startled shriek.

“Janet!” He said, trying to slow his breathing. “You near frightened me to death.” 

“You do get so lost in your writings,” she said crossly. “I have been here for the past ten minutes waiting for you to notice!”

She already held a scone in her hand, so he had clearly already missed Jarvis’ visit to the library as well.

“My apologies, cousin,” he said sheepishly. “Sometimes I get lost in a world of my own.”

“Humph!” she said but took a seat on his chaise across from him. “I should leave I am so vexed.” She straightened her skirts. “But as it happens, I have information to impart given your recent interest in a certain neighbour of ours.”

Knowing she would not leave when there was gossiping to be had, Tony set his quill down and turned to her properly. “What do you have to tell?’

“I have been looking into human and centaur marriages,” she said grandly. “I wanted to find out of there was anything we must know before you become the master of Brooklyn Hall.”

“You presume too much cousin,” Tony despaired. “We do not know if there is any particular attachment on his part. He may simply want friendship.”

“Pish!” Janet said. “If you are not married by the time the leaves begin to fall, I will eat my best bonnet!”

Tony sighed. “Fine, fine. Impart your wisdom, Mrs Pym.”

“I have heard,” Cousin Janet said, hiding her face behind her fan, a sign she was about to tell a great secret. “That when a human marries a centaur, there are certain...arrangements that must be made.”

“Arrangements?” Tony asked curiously. His novels had never mentioned anything out of the ordinary.

“Yes, for the wedding night.” 

Tony’s jaw dropped. “Cousin, how can you know such things?”

“Never you mind,” she dismissed quickly. “But I understand that because of the differences in stature, that you cannot use just a bed. A contraption must be used.”

Tony hummed. “I had never thought of it. Where do you think they get such a thing?”

“It must be custom made I should think. Here, I found this at the bookshop. I made Mr Pym buy it to avoid suspicion. The poor man nearly blushed himself to death.”

“When will you stop scandalising the man?” Tony asked, trying to regain some composure.

“Never,” Janet declared. “And now that he has married me, he can never escape it!”

She held out the book that had been sitting in her lap.

Tony took the book. _Life of a Centaur_.

He flipped through the pages, trying not to seem too eager to reach the chapter marked ‘reproduction’. His mother had certainly never let him have a book like _this_.

_Centaurs_, the paragraph began, _when married to other centaurs, reproduce in much the same way as their equine counterparts._ _But with a human spouse, consummating the marriage requires man-made intervention. In order for the centaur to mount, a device is used to ensure the human spouse is at the correct height for conception. _

“Gracious me,” Tony said blushing to the roots of his hair as he saw the sketch of the device. He couldn’t help it. He would not call himself naïve by any means - as an only child he had not had many older omegas to ask about relations between an alpha and omega but he had been sure to learn as much as he could as he got older -, but there was something in the image that made heat flash through him like a flood. It was like a thin table in shape, but with a padded cushion down the length of it. There were leather straps at the legs. He tried valiantly not to imagine himself on the device, waiting for the Captain’s touch, but he failed miserably_. _

A flame of desire lit in his belly.

“Indeed,” Janet said, taking a dainty bite of her scone. “Something to think about before you get yourself engaged to a man with four legs!”

“Oh, I will definitely make sure to think about it,” Tony said, glancing back at the diagram. “I will think about it a lot.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter up + an epilogue!  
For existing readers: AO3 apparently ate part of chapter one and I only now just noticed when the word count didn't match *facepalm* so if you are interested, go check it out, it's tagged on the end. it starts from "The next time Tony saw the Captain was for a dance at Brooklyn Hall."
> 
> Two quick warnings:  
1) This chapter contains period appropriate use of the word negro - its use is purely descriptive, not derogatory, and it's only the once.  
2)This chapter does contain an explicit scene, so if that's not your jam, please read up till you feel comfortable (it'll be pretty obvious when it's about to happen), then hover your mouse over the ! below to see where you can return to finish off the story.  
Spoiler alert !
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

> _The omega shivered in the chill of the small ramshackle cottage. The storm had worsened, and the centaur had brought him here, perceiving the shelter in the distance. It was a small space, just a cold, dirt floor and an old stove in the corner. The centaur had found a pile of kindling outside, but it was proving too wet to light. The centaur turned to him, pushing the damp golden locks away from his eyes._
> 
> _“It is too cold without a fire,” he said, avoiding the omega’s eyes. “I am afraid we must lie together for warmth.”_
> 
> _The omega gasped. “Sir, I cannot. My reputation—"_
> 
> _The centaur was up in a flash, his blue eyes alight. “Damn your reputation! If we do not, you shall die, and I will not let that happen!”_
> 
> _The words stoked a fire in the omega’s chest, the strength and passion of the man before him almost too overwhelming to—_

There was a knock at the door. 

“Yes?”

The door opened and Jarvis stepped in. “Sir, there is a gentleman here to see you. A Captain Rogers.”

“Oh!” Tony exclaimed. He was not expecting a call from the man, and nothing had been mentioned the last time they had met. “Did he tell you the purpose of his visit?”

“Yes sir,” Jarvis said, looking pleased. “He wishes to know if you would care to join him for a walk. He has his steward as chaperone if it pleases, however, he said you are welcome to provide your own.”

“Yes!” Tony blurted before regaining his composure. “Tell him yes Jarvis. I will change and be out presently.”

He tucked his writings away and hurried to his chamber, choosing his new straw hat and his best shirt and breeches. He stepped out of Iron Manor to see the centaur waiting.

“Captain Rogers,” Tony greeted. “What a pleasant surprise.” He attempted to look calm and collected, despite the eager hum under his skin.

“I hope I am not disturbing your leisure,” the centaur said, bobbing in a polite bow. “I had a notion you would be pleasant company for a walk.” He looked up with a wide keen smile that filled Tony with pleasure. To have such a man seek him out was truly gratifying.

“Not at all sir,” Tony offered, walking down the steps to join him at the foot. “I am flattered by your invitation.” He saw the shoes of another man hidden behind the Captain’s flank. “And you of course as well sir.”

The man stepped out from behind, his teeth flashing against his dark skin, and tipped his hat. “Good day Mr Stark.”

Tony was momentarily surprised, simply not expecting the man’s skin tone but rallying quickly. “And to you as well.”

The centaur was watching him carefully for his reaction, but Tony smiled. “I think you believed I would be shocked, sir.”

The Captain smiled back. “People around here do not always have the best reaction to Samuel, but he was my groom in the war and fought braver than most of the men I served with. I would not be without him, so it is better to know sooner rather than later.”

Tony nodded and smiled at Samuel, getting a pleased grin in return. “I understand. My dearest friend James Rhodes is a negro. His father is a blacksmith in town, but it is hard to visit without someone in the village making some comment or another, so I do not get to see him often.”

The Captain looked thoughtful. “Is he an apprentice?”

Tony shook his head. “Rhodey is the equal to his father but there is nowhere else to go who will take him. They both do excellent work.”

The Captain quirked an amused brow. “Rhodey?”

“He hates to be called Jim. He says it reminds him of the old village alphas who talk down to him. So, he came up with something that is just his.”

He saw Samuel nod his approval and watched as the centaur huffed in exasperation. “Yes, that is something I am familiar with. Even when your friend’s choice is ridiculous.”

Samuel crossed his arms. “You said to me when we were in France that you would call me by whatever I chose. Not my fault that you go back on your word.”

The centaur snorted. “You question my honour?”

Samuel quirked a challenging brow. The centaur slumped, any indignation flowing out of his body in an instant. “Samuel prefers me to be call him ‘The Falcon’,” the Captain said. “Even though he knows it would make me seem foolish in public.”

Tony caught Samuel wink at him and suspected that might be the entire reason he chose such a name. He could support that wholeheartedly.

“I am sure Rhodey and the Falcon would get along famously,” Tony said. They clearly enjoyed mocking their respective friends, which was something in common at least.

The Captain smiled. “Then perhaps we should give them opportunity to meet.” He turned to Samuel. “What think you? We have been discussing the need for a farrier at Brooklyn Hall and here comes one with much to recommend him.”

Samuel chuckled. “Anything to stop me having to put up with you nagging like a fishwife when you throw a shoe.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “Oh sir, you cannot go just on my say so—" He wanted to snap his mouth shut lest he ruin this opportunity for Rhodey, but he felt suddenly overwhelmed at someone taking his recommendation on without question.

The centaur smiled. “I hardly think an omega like yourself would speak so highly of your friend if it were not true.” He put out his arm. “If Samuel is acceptable as a chaperone, what say you to walking to town? I have been meaning to get my shoes redone for a week but have not yet found the time to visit a farrier.”

Tony tucked his hand into the crook of the Captain’s eyebrow. “Mr Wilson, if you are amiable to escorting the Captain and myself then please lead the way.”

Samuel smiled, donning his hat. “It would be my pleasure sir.”

* * *

To say that Rhodey was surprised when Tony arrived with a centaur and another black man in tow would be an understatement. 

“This is some interesting company you keep, Tony,” Rhodey said, the familiar name rolling off his tongue before he could think better of it. He started to avert his eyes, and Tony knew there would be some show of subservience to save himself. He hated that Rhodey had to do that.

“Rhodey,” he said, catching his attention. “This is Captain Rogers and his _friend_ and steward, Mr Wilson.” He emphasised the word friend heavily and Rhodey perked up at the clear implication.

He heard Samuel shift behind him, before he stepped forward to clasp Rhodey’s arm. “Sam will do fine, brother. I hear you are a skilled blacksmith?” At Rhodey’s confident nod, he grinned. “How are you at shoeing old nags?”

The Captain spluttered and a laugh escaped Tony before he could stop it. He clapped his hands to his mouth to try and stifle the sound. Now was not the time to relax one’s manners.

The Captain glared at him playfully, then turned to the men at the entrance to the forge. “Mr Rhodes, if you would be so kind as to show Samuel your trade? If he approves, I would like to employ you as my farrier on retainer for Brooklyn Hall. If your father can spare you of course.”

Rhodey’s eyes went as wide as saucers and his head snapped to Tony in question. Tony shrugged, unable to believe it either, but he tilted his head to the Captain, to remind Rhodey to answer.

“Of course, sir,” Rhodey said eagerly, and gestured towards the forge for Samuel to join him.

Tony turned to the centaur and he was sure the gratitude was written all over his face. “Thank you for doing this. This is—" he huffed out a breath. “I can hardly say. This is incredible for Rhodey.”

“I am sure it is not easy for him, like it is not for Samuel. If I can give him the chance to do his work, I want to do that. The estate needs need good men who can do the job.” He quirked the edge of his mouth. “Especially the farrier. I put my hooves in that man’s hands.”

Tony suddenly felt a wave of jealousy as he imagined Rhodey running his firm calloused hands down the Captain’s strong legs, rubbing over the fetlock joint and cupping the hooves. Feeling the smooth coat and breathing in the heady scent. Rhodey would not even have the good sense to enjoy the experience, alpha that he was. Tony would savour it; enjoying the pleased expression the Captain would give him when he presented him with four finely shoed hooves.

He was pulled from his reverie by the sound of the Captain’s voice. “Pardon, could you repeat that?”

“I was simply enquiring if you might like to make our walk a more regular occurrence,” the centaur asked, looking away awkwardly. Tony felt a rush of affection at his shy response and smiled.

“I would like that,” he said, as Samuel and Rhodey re-joined them, Rhodey grinning and swinging his arm around Samuel’s shoulders. “I would like that very much.”

* * *

The next few weeks passed in blur of happiness.

Near daily walks with the Captain, dancing at least two dances anytime they both accepted an invitation (despite Ms Bain’s attempts at interfering) and getting to see Rhodey whenever the Captain brought him as his groom and chaperone. The latter was for his and Rhodey’s benefit he knew, and he was ever grateful for the chance to see his friend away from prying eyes. 

They were the talk of the town he knew, and with each passing day he let himself hope that the Captain might make his wishes come true and propose.

Even his mother had overcome her reluctance, enquiring often when the Captain would be joining them for dinner. Tony’s father said nothing, which Tony understood would be the most approval he could hope to achieve. 

As he watched the centaur lying on a blanket at the park, sketching a charming reddish squirrel as it nibbled on some seeds, Tony couldn’t help but give a sigh of satisfaction.

If this was the happiness he could have in the meantime, then he was happy to wait for a declaration.

* * *

“Cousin!” Janet called as she entered the room, the door flying open with a bang. “I bring the most distressing news!” 

Tony stood up from where he sat in the parlour, worriedly taking in her demeanour. “What is it?”

“There is an omega centaur lady come to town. She is staying at the Hawk’s Eye Inn. She has come looking for Captain Rogers. She says they are engaged!”

Tony’s heart seemed to stop beating. “Engaged? It cannot be so.”

“Mr Pym says she was asking Mr Barton how to get to Brooklyn Hall. She said the man who would soon be her husband was there. He said she was fair, but with hair as red as poppies and her coat a rich auburn. A regular blue stocking by his account.”

Tony knees went weak, and he stumbled, thankfully landing on the _chaise longue_. “I thought…” He trailed off, unsure what he wanted to say.

It would make sense of course that the Captain might prefer a centaur lady as his wife. They would look beautiful together Tony was sure, galloping around Brooklyn Hall in the summer sun.

“He has treated you abominably. All of us hoping for him to offer for you and now it would seem he is a scoundrel.” 

Tony felt all his dreams go up in smoke. No life at Brooklyn Hall. No patter of tiny hooves on the marble floors. No handsome husband to share his bed or his table.

He was unable to do more than sit there, all his hopes dashed. All of the Captain’s empty compliments echoing around his head.

Janet sat with her arm around him, seeming to understand his silence, saying nothing but offering her comfort.

He would never love anyone like he did the Captain. It seemed he was doomed to be a spinster for the rest of his days.

* * *

> _“But, I do not understand,” the Omega said, trying hard to keep the tears from falling. “I thought you loved me! You rescued me from the moors, kept me warm.” He looked away. “I thought I would be yours.”_
> 
> _The centaur gave him a pitying look. “My dear omega, you have mistaken chivalry and duty for affection. You are charming, but I love another and she will be my bride.” He turned away. “I must take my leave. I wish you all the happiness in the world.” And with a flick of his tail, he was gone. _
> 
> _The omega felt his head start to swim, the misery threatening to overcome him. He swooned, falling upon the floor. As he felt the world slip away he wondered desperately…_
> 
> _‘Where are my smelling salts?’_

Tony did not leave the house for two days.

He felt both broken hearted and humiliated, so he split the time between his chambers and his library, barely speaking more than a few words to anyone. 

His writing had lost its gleam - even just the thought of writing made him think of the house and gentleman that would never be his and then he was back to square one. 

He checked the papers diligently for the announcement, torn between wanting to finally see it in writing so he might begin to move past it, and desperately praying it might never appear.

Eventually he was called upon to take a walk with Miss Potts at the park and, knowing ignoring the invitation would just induce her to come and interrupt his wallowing, he dressed and prepared to head out.

He took his father’s chaise, not wanting to risk bumping into the Captain or his fiancée by mistake.

The fresh air felt good on his face, and he used the time to try and shake the cloud he had been under. Having been his friend for so long, Miss Potts would know immediately how he was feeling and he was unsure if he could bring himself to discuss it. Not that she would not be well aware of the Captain’s attachment by now - the whole town was talking about it.

It was a lovely day at least, and Tony had missed his daily constitution.

The chaise pulled up to the entrance to the park and the groom helped him down before departing and promising to return in an hour.

As Tony wandered to the meeting point, he let his mind drift. What kind of man would not mention his fiancée? Alpha’s could not break engagements, there could be no other choice than to marry her so why play with Tony’s emotions?

He reached the fountain and looked around not spotting his friend anywhere. She was likely just late so he leaned against the edge to wait.

He was in love with the Captain, and all his dreams were dashed.

He heard a scuff of boots behind him and assuming it was Pepper, he turned to greet her. His vision suddenly went dark as a piece of cloth covered his head.

He struggled trying to pull it away and gave a muffled scream as his hands were secured with rope.

“What is happening? Let me go!” he said, trying not to panic.

There was sharp thud of pain against the back of his head, and he knew no more.

* * *

Steve Rogers trotted down the lane towards Iron Manor. 

It was a beautiful day and he hoped Mr Stark might be amiable to a walk. His usual routine had been disrupted by the arrival of Miss Romanov and he found he missed it.

But as he arrived at the front entrance, he found the house in an uproar.

“I am sorry, sir,” The butler told him apologetically. “The family are not available to call upon.”

There was the sound of smashing china and yelling and Steve winced. “What has happened?” He demanded. It was bad manners to pry, of course, but a sense of dread had settled in his stomach and he knew he must find out what was occurring.

The old butler looked at him sharply but must have found something in his face that made him decide to trust him. “It is the young master. He has gone missing.”

“Missing?” Steve exclaimed, shocked. “How?”

“It would seem Mr Stark has decided to elope,” the butler said, though his tone was off.

“Elope? But—" Steve felt the disappointment well up almost to the point of overflowing, but then he noticed the look on the butler’s face. “But you do not believe that, do you?”

“No sir,” the man said. “The letter says he eloped with Ms Bain, an alpha I know for a fact Mr Stark would never marry.”

“Ms Bain!” Steve said. “You are right. Mr Stark has told me himself how she pursues him despite his lack of interest. I suspect that there is more to this. Where was Mr Stark going before he sent this note?”

“To the gardens in Marvyl. He was meeting Miss Potts. She was the one to raise the alarm when he failed to arrive.”

“I believe the letter was not written by Mr Stark then, in which case we must assume Ms Bain hopes to coerce him into marriage.” Steve thought hard for a moment. “If that is her plan, she must be taking him out of town.” He looked at the butler, who nodded his agreement.

“I will tell Mr and Mrs Stark of your deduction, perhaps they can send for the constable.” He looked at Steve. “Will you come in to tell them yourself?”

“No,” Steve said, the plan already falling into place in his head. “I am going after them.”

“You are a good man, Captain Rogers,” the butler said, his gaze approving. “Please bring the young master home.”

“I will,” Steve promised. “Thank you for your assistance...?”

“Jarvis, sir,” Jarvis said.

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Steve said. “I will not return without him.”

Without any further talk, Steve turned and galloped off towards town. There was one main road out of town and if he hurried, he could catch them before the worst happened.

He could see Mr Stark’s handsome face in his mind. _I am coming for you_, he thought, _I will save you._

_I promise_.

* * *

When Tony awoke, he had to fight back a wave of nausea.

He still could not see, and his head ached. He was in a carriage he deduced, as the rocking was making the sick feeling worse. 

He shifted around, testing his movement. He could not move much, and his wrists were aching from where the rope was wrapped around them.

He attempted to try and get free, but the bonds would not unravel at all.

Worn out and still feeling ill, he closed his eyes willing himself back to sleep. The terrible situation would still be there when he woke up.

* * *

Steve got up from where he had lain. He had rested for half an hour or so on the side of the road and it was time to get back to his pursuit. 

During his time in the army he had travelled great distances, often going for days without real rest. He could manage this journey without too much trouble.

If he could keep the pace up, he knew he could get to Mr Stark before Ms Bain enacted her terrible plot. They would be slowed by the coach, and as a single centaur, weighed down by nothing more than his purse and a water-skin, he should catch them somewhere up ahead.

He set off, galloping north up the long stretch of road.

* * *

When Tony woke up for a second time, it was to the coach stopping.

The door opened up and he was pulled out to sit on the ground.

The bag on his head was removed and he blinked at the brightness around them. As his eyes adjusted, they fell on two men sitting near him. He did not recognise either of them.

“Who are you?” Tony asked, heart beating fast in his chest. “Why have you taken me?”

The men said nothing, just pushed a skin of water to his mouth, waiting until he drunk his fill. He had obviously been asleep for some time, for as soon as the water hit his lips, he guzzled it down eagerly to wet his throat.

One of the men then pulled him to his feet, dragging him over to a tree.

“Piss now,” the man said, undoing the front of his breeches. “You’ll not get another chance.”

Tony felt a flush of shame as the man opened his breeches, but forced himself to relieve his bladder, trying to ignore the other man.

Once he was done, he was returned to the coach, the men sitting a while longer to each and rest. 

His vision suddenly started to blur round the edges, and he felt dizzy.

He dropped his head back, looking at the top of the coach, trying desperately to keep his eyes open.

_Drugged,_ his confused mind managed to spit out and he tried to curse, but it was nothing more than a mumble. 

His sight went dark around the edges, and he slipped into sleep once again. 

* * *

When Tony awoke for the third time, he had lost all sense of time and distance. The bag was back on his head, so he could not see anything to help him discover where he was. 

However, he knew a long time must have passed, mostly because of how stiff his muscles were.

Eventually the carriage pulled to a stop and he was unceremoniously pulled out.

He struggled to get his feet under him as he was dragged. There was the sound of a door opening and Tony had to step quickly to avoid tripping over the threshold.

Their footsteps echoed, and the air became colder. They were inside somewhere.

The two people holding him came to a stop and he jerked in their hold. The bag was pulled off and as Tony’s eyes adjusted to the light they widened in shock. 

“Ms Bain?!”

“Mr Stark,” the alpha rumbled. “I am so pleased you are here.”

“What is happening? Why am I here?”

“It is finally time, my love,” Ms Bain said passionately. “I have been following you, trying to show you how much I care. But at every step, that creature has been there. Dancing with you, enjoying your smiles. I had to act.”

“You had these two ruffians kidnap me!” Tony said, outraged. She was talking about the Captain, but she clearly had not heard the news. Otherwise, she would know there was no chance of an offer being made.

“I am sorry for any inconvenience,” Ms Bain said, looking apologetic. “But I had arranged things so well and I did not want to risk upsetting my plans with any delays.”

“What plans?” Tony looked around the room finally taking in his surroundings. “Is this a church? Where are we?”

Ms Bain clapped her hands excitedly. “Yes, my love. There is a vicar coming to meet us shortly and he will marry us.”

Tony’s jaw dropped in a most unattractive fashion. “Excuse me?”

Ms Bain stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his face that he tried to shake off. “We will be married, you and I. We are a perfect match.”

“You presume too much,” Tony hissed. “You have made no offer and I have accepted none. We cannot marry anyway. The banns have not been read.”

“I have spared no expense my love. I have purchased a licence for us both.”

Tony’s stared at her, horrified. “This entire affair is a farce, and you will return me home this instant.”

“I do not think so,” Ms Bain said, her eyes lighting up with a mean humour. “You have been gone for nearly two days, alone with an alpha, and to return home without being married…well, you can imagine what people will think.”

Tony felt the blood drain from his face. “When I tell them you kidnapped me, it is you that will have to face the consequences.”

“You might be right,” Ms Bain said, tapping a finger to her chin. “Except, I left a note on your behalf to your friend Miss Potts telling her why you could not meet, that you had eloped with me. I have no doubt she will run to your parents to report it, and they will come to their own conclusions if you return unwed.”

His parents would be horrified, the scandal damaging for his entire family.

And she would spread the story, he knew. If he refused, she would tell everyone he tried to seduce her, but she turned him down. Or worse, tell the alphas at their club that she and he had been engaged in…amorous congress. 

She must have realised what he was thinking because she gave him an appreciative look. “While I enjoy your talent at the piano forte my love, I cannot deny I look forward to our first night in our marriage bed.”

Tony was scandalised. And also very annoyed. How dare this alpha bring him here to force him into a marriage and blackmail him into accepting?

But if he didn’t, then he would be shamed. No alpha would want to marry him.

His mind flashed to Captain Rogers, the man who made his heart pound and whose kindness seemed to have no bounds. Then he imagined him married to the red-haired omega who had arrived in town and he felt his heart break all over again.

He could not marry Ms Bain. And if she would shame him, then so be it. Better to be a spinster than to marry anyone other than the man he loved.

“I will not.”

The alpha’s face contorted into a snarl. “You will. The vicar will be here presently, and if you know what is good for you, you will consent. I will provide well for you.”

“I said no!” Tony said, standing his ground.

Ms Bain huffed angrily before storming off. Her henchmen dragged him away and tossed him none-to-gently into a small chapel room off to the side before slamming and locking the door.

Tony curled himself up and tried to formulate a way out.

* * *

Steve slowed to a halt as it grew dark next to an inn. He was loath to stop, but he was tired, and it would soon be too dark for him to travel. Better to stop for the night, start fresh in the morning. 

He took off his hat and ducked to enter.

“Good evening sir,” the innkeeper said, coming out from behind the bar. “How can I help you?”

“A room please,” Steve said, grabbing his purse to hand over a few coins. “If you don’t have a room I can take the stable, though I ask it be cleaned out first.”

“Of course,” the man said. “I will arrange for a meal to be brought to you. It may take a while,” he added apologetically. “We had a couple of men arrive here unexpectedly earlier who were in a rush and forced me to get them food and send for fresh horses. I had to send my boy to go and so I have been short of help all afternoon.”

Men in a rush. “Was there anyone with these men?”

The innkeeper looked pensive. “Not that I could see. They had a coach, but I did not see any passenger.”

“Did they say where they were going?”

“I am afraid not, but they did say they would return tomorrow and would need a room for themselves and their employer Ms Bain.”

Bain! He had caught them. And apparently, they were not going all the way to Scotland. “Is there a church around here? Perhaps one that is not used for services tomorrow?”

“Yes sir, it is an hour’s ride north.”

He shook the man’s hand and slipped a coin into it. “You have been most helpful.”

As the man led him to his room, he made his plan. He would have to leave very early the next day, but this was his chance to rescue Mr Stark.

* * *

He had managed to loosen a few bolts from the door when it opened. 

He scrambled back hastily to avoid being hit and stared defiantly at Bain’s men.

When they reached for him, he tried to dodge and make his escape, but at two-to-one his chances had not been good. He was dragged to the altar where a priest stood, along with Ms Bain.

He was released and pushed to stand next to her, a pointed look telling him it was useless to try and escape. 

The vicar began to read the vows, ignoring Tony’s protests. He must have been paid a substantial bribe by Ms Bain – no vicar would normally disregard an omega’s rights in this way, licence or not.

“Do you take this omega to be your husband, to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep only to him as long as you both shall live?”

“I will,” Ms Bain said, with the smile of someone believing their own delusion.

“And you sir?” The vicar said, repeating the vow.

“Never.”

“Excellent,” The vicar said, continuing without pause. “Please, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

Ms Bain repeated dutifully repeated the vow and Tony felt the sweat drip down his face. He couldn’t do this. He needed to leave.

“Please,” he cried, “sir please, I do not want this, you cannot make me—"

“Please repeat after me—"

“No, please—"

There was a sudden crash and the door to the church burst in with a loud thud. The light flooded in and Tony could see a pair of hooves stomping down.

_Captain._

“That’s enough,” the centaur said, walking in with purpose. “This wedding is illegal.”

The vicar shied away, stepping behind Ms Bain. Her face twisted in rage.

“Walk away, Captain Rogers. This omega is mine,” she growled.

“Never,” the centaur snarled, advancing and herding her back into a corner. “You kidnapped Mr Stark and brought him here against his will. You will face the courts for this.”

Bain turned to Tony. “You would prefer this four-legged beast to me?”

Tony stepped back, moving behind Captain Roger’s bulk to get out of her reach. “I do not want this, Ms Bain. You kidnapped me and I do not want to marry you.”

Bain growled angrily, stepping forward but the Captain reared up, stamping his hooves down menacingly.

The alpha flinched back. “A duel sir! I will fight you for his hand.”

The Captain shook his head. “Not for his hand. You have no right to that which he does not freely give. But I will duel you for his honour, to avenge him for this harm you have caused him.”

“I assume pistols will suffice?”

The centaur nodded. “I’ll want to inspect them of course.”

“Of course. And you may have one my men as your second.”

The Captain raised a brow. “I won’t need one.”

Bain’s expression flickered – a flash of fear – before she allowed a smirk to settle in its place. “Outside Captain, I’ll be waiting.”

She stepped out of the church and Captain Rogers turned to him, checking him over worriedly. “Are you quite alright?”

“I am fine,” Tony told him, a little dazed. Captain Rogers had come all this way to rescue him. His heart fluttered joyously, even as the dark shadow of reality reminded him that the centaur was spoken for.

“I will deal with her, you do not need to worry,” the centaur said. “I’m an excellent shot. Wait here where it is safe, I will come back for you.” He touched a hand to Tony’s shoulder for a moment, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before he stepped out into the light.

Tony stood a moment, unsure what to do. A duel! Part of him thought it romantic, his rescuer ready to do battle with the scoundrel that kidnapped him. But the other part of him felt a spike of fear. The Captain was likely not overestimating his skill; he was military trained and a gentleman who likely took part in hunting parties.

But what if he were hurt? Or killed?

And if he did kill Ms Bain, what then? She was a bad alpha, and a criminal, but did she deserve to be killed here instead of tried by the courts? Would the Captain have to flee the country when her kin branded him a murderer?

It was all too much.

He heard one of Bain’s men call, “Ten paces, then turn and fire!”

He had to stop this.

He ran out of the church, swinging around wildly to spot them. There! Just past the church graveyard.

He ran towards them, heart pounding in his chest. The two alphas walked in opposite directions and Tony counted the steps in his head, 5, 6 , 7…

“Stop!” he shouted, waving his arms. “Stop!”

But he was moving too slow. They took their tenth step and turned, and all Tony could do was jump between them. “No!”

There were twins bangs and Tony’s eyes slammed shut, sure that he was dead.

There was sudden silence and the thick, heady smell of gunfire. When after a moment he felt no pain, he opened his eyes, staring directly at the Captain’s horrified expression. His pistol was pointed up, clearly having pulled his fire in time.

He turned to Ms Bain, who also looked shocked, but her pistol was held in front of her, smoke pouring out the barrel.

Oh good lord. Had she hit..?

“Mr Stark!” Captain Rogers hurried over, his hands running over Tony’s body in a way that would’ve been pleasant if not for the situation. He sighed in relief. “It is lucky that Ms Bain is such a terrible shot. What were you thinking?”

“She is not worth it,” Tony said. “Let the courts deal with her. If you were to kill her, you would be arrested, perhaps hanged. Please sir, I can’t bear it.”

The centaur looked at him closely for a long moment before he nodded. “I’m sorry to have distressed you.”

“Mr Stark, please, I could give you a comfortable home and—”

Tony glared at her. “Ms Bain, you have kidnapped me and tried to force my affection. We will never be married.”

“Mr Stark—"

The Captain stomped an angry hoof on the ground and Bain balked. With one last longing look at Tony, she fled, escaping across the grounds, her accomplices following behind her.

Captain Rogers held out a hand and pulled him onto his back. “I will make sure the Constabulary deals with her, you have my word. Come, let us get you home.”

Tony relished the feel of the strong back between his legs as he held on tight. He wanted to ask questions, but the stress of the day had drained him of his strength.

By the time the Captain had seen him safely into a coach, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

The gentle jolt the coach gave when it came to a halt, nudged Tony awake. 

He looked blearily at the front of an inn, confused, before the door opened, and Captain Rogers was there to give him a hand down.

Tony stood on the road, straightening his clothes and shaking the bleariness off, as the centaur dismissed the driver, who walked the horses and carriage to the stables.

“I sent word to your parents,” Rogers said, gesturing to the inn. “They should be here to meet us.”

Tony nodded, stroking his hand through his hair, trying to ruffle the side that had been flattened by his rest.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” the Captain asked, shifting on his hooves nervously.

“I believe I am unharmed.” Tony told him. “Ms Bain, I am sure, would not wish to be married to an omega covered in bruises after all. My head does hurt where I was hit but nothing too scarring I should think.”

The Captain frowned in concern and reached a hand around to carefully feel for the wound. Tony instinctively stepped forward to accommodate him and found himself nearly touching the centaur’s chest. The fingers in his hair were gentle, carefully checking for damage and soothed the jittery feeling in his chest as the events of the day caught up with him.

The urge to just lean in and bury his face against his coat was almost overwhelming.

The centaur moved to pull him closer, letting Tony’s cheek rest against his chest and Tony felt the feeling of _safe _and _love_ flood through him.

Then he remembered why it could never be and he stepped back pushing the centaur’s hand off him.

“Do you think it is funny?” Tony spat, the hurt bubbling over. “To show me such affection knowing that you have already promised yourself to another?”

“I am sorry,” Captain Rogers said slowly, looking confused. “I am unsure what you are talking about.”

“Do not play the fool. Your fiancée has been the talk of the town this past three days.”

The Captain’s eyebrows raised. “Mr Stark, please, I must ask you to explain. I am not engaged.”

Tony felt the anger flare in his chest. “I do not understand how you could pay such special attention to me, all the while promised to Miss Romanov!”

There was a pause and then the tension in the centaur’s shoulders dropped and a smile bloomed on his face. Tony felt himself get more riled at the sight of it.

“There has been a misunderstanding,” Rogers said, still looking relieved. “That omega is not my intended. Miss Romanov is engaged to Mr Barnes.”

Tony felt the anger leave his body in one fell swoop. “Mr Barnes?”

“Yes,” Rogers said, the grin getting wider as he stepped closer. “They have been engaged for some time. They got engaged before he went to France, but her father passed away and left her with a fortune. Her elderly uncle would not consent to the marriage, so they have had to wait until he passed. Now that I have settled, I sent for her so they can finally be wed from my house. He arrives in a day or two.”

“Oh,” Tony breathed. He looked up at the Captain, feeling terribly vulnerable as his heart tried desperately to put itself back together.

“I had wanted to speak with you before all this,” the centaur said, suddenly looking sheepish. “I wanted to—"

“Tony!” His mother’s voice cut through the roaring in his ears and he looked over to see her hurrying down the steps, the material of her dress clutched in her hand. Jarvis followed behind her looking relieved. She swept him up in her arms, hugging him tight. “My dear, I was so worried. An elopement! I feared the worst.”

She looked up at Captain Rogers. “Thank you so much, sir, for bringing him back.”

“It was no trouble, madam. I have spoken to the constable and those responsible will be punished appropriately.”

“Well thank you, again.” She turned to Jarvis. “Take him inside, get him some refreshment.”

As Tony was led away he looked back to see his mother speaking to Captain Rogers, but the centaur’s eyes never left his.

* * *

The morning after his mother and he had returned to Iron Manor, Tony was ambushed by guests.

“Oh Tony!” Pepper said, pulling off her bonnet and embracing him. Behind him, Cousin Janet followed looking equally distraught.

“Cousin, you are the talk of the town!” Janet said, gesticulating excitedly. “A kidnapping, an attempted marriage by force, a rescue by a handsome gentleman. You are the most interesting thing to happen this season.”

“What she means is, are you well?” Miss Potts asked, giving Janet a stern look.

She huffed. “Well of course he is, he is here safe.”

Tony smiled. “Thank you, yes I am well.” He sighed. “It was a long few days.”

The ladies took their seats, waiting expectantly. When he said nothing, Miss Potts stamped her foot. “Oh Tony, you tease! Come you must tell us the story.”

Tony laughed, but gamely told them what had occurred from the moment he received the note to visit Miss Potts. His friends gasped, laughed and sighed in all the right places but the biggest reaction came when he told them of yesterday’s revelation.

“Not engaged?!” Miss Potts cried, her mouth open in shock.

“Miss Romanov is engaged to Mr Barnes.” Tony announced and the ladies gasped appropriately.

“Well this is a to-do!” Janet said. “What did he say when you had cleared up the misunderstanding?”

Tony sighed. “He started to say something but then my mother interrupted. I can only hope that the opportunity arises to—"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Come in.”

The door opened and Jarvis came in, bowing. “Sir, I thought you might like to know that Captain Rogers has been seen making his way to the house. He will be here presently.”

There was a moment’s pause and then the room burst into activity.

Miss Potts grabbed the remains of his tea, piling it onto a tray and handing it to Jarvis, while she hurriedly tidied the library as best she could. “He is a centaur, will he even fit in here?”

Janet was pulling Tony up, dusting him off and grabbing his cravat to retie around his neck.

“Should we move to the salon?” Tony asked as Janet moved him to his liking.

“No,” Janet told him briskly. “This is your space, it reflects you everywhere. It is right that he come to you here.”

Tony smiled at her warmly, but then remembered the importance of the occasion.

“Delay him Jarvis!” Tony said frantically, and Jarvis twitched a smile before he nodded and closed the door behind him. “Pepper, please shift that chair to give him space to walk through.”

“This will not do!” Janet said, dragging his coat of his shoulders. She grabbed the package she had brought with her and ripped it open. “I had the strangest feeling I should bring you this today, I am glad I trusted my instincts!”

Inside was a beautiful red jacket with gold embroidery trim. It was perfect.

“Oh Janet,” Tony breathed. “This is your best work yet.”

“It was meant to be for my ball, but I think this is more important,” she said, helping him into it.

She stepped back, Miss Potts at her side to look at him critically.

She clapped her hands together. “You look perfect.”

“So handsome, Tony,” Miss Potts said, eyes bright. “I cannot believe this is happening.”

“Let us not jump to conclusions,” Tony warned. “He may just be here for a visit.”

Miss Potts stepped to move him into a pleasing light in the room. “Perhaps, but let us not miss the opportunity!”

The ladies grabbed their things and took a seat across from him. “We can be ready to leave in a moment, to let you and the Captain talk,” Miss Potts said with a smile.

They sat nervously for a moment until there was a knock at the door.

Tony sucked in a breath, nodded at his friends’ encouraging smiles, and told Jarvis to come in.

The soft click of hooves against the floor gave the guest’s identity away immediately even as Jarvis announced the Captain’s arrival. He was resplendently dressed in his Sunday best, a coat and cloak of blue with tiny white stars sewn around the edges. 

“Mr Stark, I—" he stopped as he realised the others in the library. “Oh, Miss Van Dyne, Miss Potts. Good day to you all.”

“Captain,” Miss Potts greeted, bowing. Janet copied her and then they grabbed their bonnets from the chair. “We must be going but it is nice to see you.”

The Captain looked a little taken aback at the suddenness of their departure but rallied admirably. “And you as well ladies.” He bowed as they left, stepping further into the room as Jarvis closed the door behind them.

“Mr Stark,” the Captain started again, but the words seem to slip away as he took Tony in. “Mr Stark, you are perhaps the most handsome omega I have ever seen.”

Tony blushed hotly. He thought he must thank Janet later for her excellent taste in clothes.

“Thank you, sir,” he managed politely. “May I also thank you again for your assistance yesterday?”

He avoided the topic of their discussion from the day before, not wanting to be the first to address the awkward situation.

“Think nothing of it, Mr Stark,” Captain Rogers said, shuffling awkwardly.

“It was very brave of you,” Tony could not help but say, the sentiment passing his lips before he could stop it.

“I cannot pretend it was entirely selfless,” the centaur said, unable to meet Tony’s eye. His tail swished anxiously, belying his casual air. “Although I could never let harm come to you, I must admit the thought of Ms Bain having you when I could not ate away at my very being.”

Tony nearly swooned. “And why would that hurt you so?” He asked breathlessly.

The Captain looked at him then. “Because I am in love with you.”

“Oh, Captain Rogers,” Tony gasped, hardly believing his ears. “Please do not jest about such things.”

“Never,” the Captain said, stepping forward and taking his hands. “I am in love with you. And should your parents grant me permission, I wish to marry you.”

“Yes,” Tony managed, chest bursting with happiness. “Yes, that is exactly what I would wish. I love you too.”

The centaur’s face spilt into a wide smile, and he gave a happy cry. His hands caught on Tony’s hips, lifting him into an embrace.

Tony could not help but laugh with joy. When he was back in his feet, he boldly stepped in close and stretched up on his toes to press a kiss to the Captain’s lips.

“Oh, Mr Stark, you have truly made me the happiest man in the world.” The Captain leaned in to press another sweet kiss to Tony’s lips and Tony’s hands grasped his jacket tightly.

Tony knew that Jarvis would only allow them so much time alone before he would be obliged to interrupt, and he was going to make the most of it.

Eventually there was a pointed cough from outside and they pulled apart. Tony felt weak at the knees.

The Captain huffed a laugh. “I had best go and ask your father for permission. Before we are both ruined.”

Tony grinned unrepentant, happiness making him bold. “Then you best hurry, Captain.”

The centaur flushed handsomely, before nodding and leaving the library. Tony could hear him asking Jarvis to take him to the master of the house and he heard the sound of hooves getting quieter and quieter. He fell back onto his chair with a sigh.

That was one hell of a man.

  
(Thank you to Kota_RiverRoad! [Please check out their other work here](https://unstable-river.tumblr.com/))

* * *

Tony’s father had been apprehensive at the idea of his only omega son marrying a centaur, but after meeting the Captain, he was persuaded.

Tony stood next to fiancé at the church, listening to the vicar repeat the words that just a few weeks ago had filled his heart with dread.

Now they made him giddy with happiness.

The centaur nudged him gently and Tony looked up to see him looking equally besotted.

He smiled back, his cheeks aching with it.

He looked out the corner of his eye to see Pepper and Janet sat in the front row, smiling and dabbing at their tears with their embroidered handkerchiefs. When they caught him looking, they waved, and he winked at them.

Then the priest was telling them they were married in the eyes of the lord, and Steve turned to him, taking his hands and leaning to catch his lips in a gentle kiss.

Tony’s heart skipped a beat and he returned the kiss enthusiastically.

He was a married omega now. This man was his to kiss as often as he liked.

When they left the church, Tony expected to see a carriage. When he saw nothing to take them to Brooklyn Hall for their wedding breakfast, he looked to the Captain, confused.

The centaur laughed delightedly and held out a hand.

_Oh._ Tony flushed. He took his husband’s (and was it not so very droll that he could say that now?) hand and felt his feet leave the ground as he was pulled onto the Captain’s back. He wrapped his arms around his waist and laughed delightedly as his husband shot off, galloping at speed towards their new home.

As they came up the drive to the house, the trees fell away, and the house came into view, standing tall and impressive, the lake shining in the sun like cut glass.

Tony sighed happily.

“Welcome home, my love,” he Captain said, slowing to a walk. His hand came up to cover Tony’s. “I hope you will be happy here.”

“I am sure I will,” Tony said, leaning up to place a soft kiss to his husband’s jaw.

He wanted to stay in this moment forever, but soon their guests would be arriving for breakfast and it was Tony’s first occasion as master of the house and he would be damned if it was not flawless.

“Come on, Captain,” he said, squeezing his hand. “People will be arriving soon.”

“Stephen,” The centaur said, voice joyous. “I think you should probably start calling me Stephen, Mr Rogers.”

“Steve,” Tony said cheekily, and his husband grinned. “And I think Tony will do.”

“Tony,” Steve trying the name out. “My Tony.”

Tony blushed. He would never get tired of hearing his name on this man’s lips.

“Take me inside, Steve,” He whispered, just to watch his beloved’s cheeks turn red. “I have to get breakfast laid.”

“Our dear friends and family cannot leave soon enough,” Steve muttered under his breath, much to Tony’s delight. But he gamely cantered forward, carrying Tony inside his new home.

* * *

Breakfast was torture.

Well no. Breakfast was a lavish affair, his husband having spared no expense. Mrs Parker was an incredible cook, and her proteges Miss Khan and Miss Williams could balance a dozen dishes at once without dropping a single spoon. Tony would have to continue his daily constitutions rigorously lest he become fat on such fine fare.

Breakfast was terrible however, because Steve sat at his side, warm and solid. He sat beside Tony, long legs tucked beneath him so he was level with the humans at the table, meaning he was close enough to touch. Steve rested a hand over Tony’s thigh and he thought he might combust. Tony itched to feel him with no material between them, his belly hot with arousal.

Tony enacted his revenge, reaching out and slipping his hand beneath Steve’s cloak, brushing his fingers against the centaur’s withers and inciting shivers and a tail flick.

But when the guests finally cleared out, all his daring slipped away, and Tony stood in the foyer, shifting nervously as they waved.

It was much more daunting than he expected. He had read about what an alpha and omega did, but often the literature was rather sparse on the exact details. And the guide Janet had procured had been clinical rather than passionate. His own writing tended towards the vague and metaphoric, so it was not much help either.

He was not really sure what to do. Should he call for tea? Was he supposed to suggest they go upstairs? When should he disrobe?

His dithering was interrupted by a hand curling around his jaw and tipping his face up to meet his husband’s eyes.

“Shall we?” Steve said, tipping his head towards the stairs. Tony took a deep breath and nodded, letting the centaur lead him to the stairwell.

Steve was fairly sure-footed on the smooth stairs and Tony’s surprise must have shown on his face, as Steve grinned. “I fell a few times on these stairs when I first arrived. But I believe I have the knack of it now.”

“You are very graceful, beloved,” Tony remarked.

“You flatter me,” Steve said as they reached the top stair. “Our room is this way.”

The master bedroom was beautiful. Elegant cornices, flawless embroidered linens, and a large flat bed, nearly flat on the ground. Tony stepped into the room, looking around and revelling in the thought that this was his. He glanced out the window and saw the lake and gardens stretching out before him. They were glorious, and he would get to walk in them every day.

“I hope it is to your liking,” Steve said sounding nervous and scuffing a hoof against the floor like a schoolboy.

“It is wonderful,” Tony told him, unable to believe this was all his.

A thought struck him, and he tried to look around the room surreptitiously.

Steve caught his glance however and tilted his head curiously. “Looking for something?”

“Ah,” Tony said, feeling a bit embarrassed. “It is only, well, I read a book that said there was need of a... contraption of sorts. For—for couples like us.” He was turning bright red he was sure of it, made all the worse by the wide, amused smile taking over Steve’s face. “A device, with padding for me to...perch upon.”

“You have been looking at books? For this?” he asked, covering his mouth to hide his smile.

“Captain Rogers, do not tease me,” Tony complained, a tad vexed. “You cannot have expected me not to do my research.”

“Oh no, Mr Rogers,” Steve said, stepping forward until he was close enough to touch. “I am positively delighted that you have done your due diligence in this matter.”

Tony pouted for a moment, wanting to ensure his husband knew he was not impressed. Steve leaned down, carefully kissing his indignation away.

“It must have been an old book, dearest,” Steve said. “Those have not been used for decades.” He walked over to the bed, pushing back part of the bedding to reveal a lever. “It is custom made. The bed sits flat to the floor, so that I may sleep beside you, but when we have need it can be lifted to a reasonable height.”

Tony forgot his embarrassment in light of a new invention, and he pushed past Steve to look. “This is fascinating.”

He got lost for a few minutes finding out how it worked before Steve cleared his throat. “Perhaps you could look at it later? I rather hoped we might find a better use for it.”

Tony laughed. “Oh yes, of course. I do apologise.”

Steve wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in and pressing a kiss to his head. “Nothing to apologise for,” Steve said. “I love your mind. Sharp and quick witted. You could run circles around me a hundred times over.”

Tony’s chest warmed with the compliment and he smiled. Stepping away he moved to lie on the bed. “Care to lie down with me, Steve?”

Steve nodded eagerly, his usually graceful movements ungainly as he lay down. He stretched out next to Tony, his legs flexed out to stop his hooves from catching.

Tony rolled onto his side so they were face to face. It did not scare him anymore. Steve was his now and leaning forward to kiss his husband felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He slipped a hand into Steve’s short locks, holding him in place as he kissed him long and hard. He was probably clumsy (his experience with kissing was limited to a practice run with Pepper when they were young) but Steve didn’t seem to mind. His arousal grew stronger with every touch, and it was not long before he had hooked a leg over Steve’s waist, rocking gently against him and moaning softly.

When he pulled away, Steve tugged at Tony’s shirt meaningfully. “Perhaps you might take this off?”

“Certainly,” Tony agreed eagerly. He stood, intent on giving his husband a show.

He slowly untucked his shirt, letting it hang long to his thighs. His hands moved to his breeches, unbuttoning them and pushing them off. Steve sat himself up on one elbow to get a better view.

Once he was free of his trousers, he cocked a hip knowing he was still tantalisingly covered and looked at Steve through his eyelashes. “Like what you see, handsome?” Part of him could not believe he could say such things, but the feeling of being so desired let the words fall from his lips without thought.

Steve’s eyes were near black with lust. “Get over here,” he growled.

Tony grinned and leapt onto the bed landing in Steve’s arms. The centaur kissed him thoroughly before lying him down. He curled his long legs beneath him and shifted over him till he straddled the omega, soft hair rubbing tantalising over Tony’s bare legs. Tony shivered pleasantly. Steve’s body was still covered by his cloak, and it felt erotic to be lying beneath him yet hidden from view.

“You are absolutely beautiful,” Steve told him reverently, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Please,” Tony begged, rubbing his hand over Steve’s waist.

“Please what?” Steve teased and Tony groaned.

“I do not know, I just want—I want to see you, please.”

Steve reached for his buttons, removing his jacket and shirt in quick succession and throwing them to the side. Then he pulled free the ties of his cloak and it joined the others on the floor.

Steve was all muscles and smooth skin and luscious coat. Tony could feel himself getting wet with arousal, desperate to feel his alpha inside. He whimpered, and Steve moaned pleasingly.

“Honey, please,” Tony asked desperately. Steve did not pretend to misunderstand and instead shifted down until he could run his fingers along Tony’s thighs.

Tony squeaked as Steve’s hand slipped under the hem of his shirt and brushed his thumb against the very top of his inner thigh. 

He shivered at the feeling, instinctively shifting his hips. Steve groaned appreciatively, finally leaning down to unbutton Tony’s shirt, revealing the rest of his body to him.

Once he was free, Tony was completely bare to his husband, yet he felt no shame. This felt so right, and he could not bring himself to feel anything but anticipation.

Steve ran his hands over Tony’s chest, fingers dragging over his nipples and making him twitch with pleasure.

Then Steve carefully stood, making sure not to hurt Tony with his hooves and stepped off the bed. Tony whined, reaching for him, and Steve took his hand, kissing his fingers. “Come on dearest. It is time.”

Tony huffed a fortifying breath and nodded, letting Steve pull him up to stand next the bed. Then Steve reached over to pull at the lever, lifting the bed off the ground until it was just below Tony’s hips. He secured it in place, then rested a hand at the small of Tony’s back guiding him to bend over the bed and rest his torso on the soft mattress.

Tony spread his legs invitingly, his heart beginning to beat fast with anticipation.

He heard Steve exhale loudly and turned his head to look at him. His face was a mix of lust and wonder. “You are incredible.”

Tony flushed, but wiggled his hips gamely. “Come, my stallion,” he said teasingly, though not without a spark of lust. “Mount up.”

Steve’s face went bright red, a laugh bursting out of him even as he stepped forward to capture Tony’s hips with his hands. He leaned over Tony’s back to kiss his neck and smooth his hands over his skin. “Yes, my love.”

Tony watched as Steve reared up, pure strength and grace, bringing his front hooves to rest in front of Tony’s head. He shuffled forward until Tony could feel the soft hair of Steve’s coat against his calves, tantalising against his skin. Steve bent his front legs so that his hooves curled up near Tony’s shoulders and then Tony was covered. He felt the warmth of Steve’s belly along his back, the soft flutter of his twitching tail against his thighs.

His whole body felt aflame, Steve’s warmth along every inch of his back and thighs a tease and a promise all at once.

He realised suddenly he had not caught sight of Steve’s manhood. The anatomy book from Janet had informed him that centaurs were more…endowed than humans but less so than horses. It would be a tight fit, but he would be able to bear it. Perhaps it was better he not see it. Just relax and do his husbandly duty and all would be well.

“Are you ready, my love?” Steve asked, looking down at him.

Tony turned his head to look at him and nodded.

“Alright,” Steve said, a little breathless. And then Tony felt a pressure at his entrance.

It was an incredible stretch, but the steady slick of his body let Steve push his way inside without more than a few twinges of pain.

He felt full, almost overwhelmingly so. And he forced himself to breathe through it, until Steve was fully seated.

Above him, Steve groaned long and deep. “Dearheart, you feel so good.”

Tony preened at the praise, instinctively clenching his muscles around Steve’s throbbing cock. The centaur whined and bucked without thought and Tony moaned as everything shifted inside, the stretch turning to pleasure.

“Sorry, honey, I—"

Tony shook his head. “It is good, so good. Please, Steve, more.”

Steve nodded and then began to move in earnest. He pulled all the way out, before driving back in, long, slow strokes that made Tony feel every inch of his cock as it thrust in and out of his body.

He could feel the power of the body moving above him, the knowledge that this centaur was his now making the pleasure all the sharper.

Steve was grunting as he thrust, picking up the pace once he was sure Tony’s body could take it, laying claim to his new husband.

“Uh, uh, uh, UH!” Tony could not help the sounds escaping his mouth even as he tried to stifle them in the bed linens.

“Make as much noise as you want, my love,” Steve said, breathlessly. “You are master of this house now, and you are mine and I want everyone to know it.” He began to thrust harder, his body pressing Tony into the bed.

The words sent a jolt through his body and he gasped, moving his hips to meet Steve’s and revelling in the pressure. Steve’s cock was large enough that it rubbed against every pleasure point, and Tony’s body was alight.

The pressure pushed his hips against the bedding creating friction for his own cock and he could feel it rising in him, ramping up until the pleasure spilled over and he cried out with it, near sobbing with the feeling.

His head flopped to the side and he could see Steve watching him, eyes hazy and dark, not letting up his pace as he raced towards his own completion.

“You look beautiful,” Steve panted. “I cannot believe I get to have you.”

As the pleasure ebbed, Tony could feel the tiredness taking over his body. He wanted Steve to feel as good as he did, so he tightened his muscles, pleased when Steve choked on a breath and groaned.

“Husband,” he said, near purring as he looked up with half lidded eyes. “You feel so good. Please dearest, it is so good.”

Steve whinnied as he reached his release and Tony laughed almost hysterically, the amusement mixing with the pleasantly lethargic feeling throughout his body.

He felt the hot press of his alpha’s knot locking them together, sending a hot shiver through his body. This man was his now, his bonded and he would not be without him again.

The centaur collapsed forward, panting heavily and wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders. He peppered kisses over his face and hair, still trying to catch his breath.

“I love you,” Tony said, tipping his head to accept a kiss.

“I love you too,” Steve said. “Did you enjoy it? I hope I did not hurt you.”

“Not at all,” Tony assured him, stretching out his limbs and enjoying the feeling of being post-coital. “It was very good. We should do that often.”

Steve laughed and ducked to give him a kiss before pushing up and disengaging carefully, stepping down off the bed and using the lever to lower it again.

Tony found himself half on the bed, half kneeling, but not inclined to move. Steve snorted, grabbing the basin of water and a cloth, and wiping Tony down before lifting him to place him fully on the mattress. He pulled back the bedding and then moved to clean himself off. Tony crawled up to the pillows, dropping down and pulling the linens over his body. He went limp with relaxation and curled up, waiting for Steve to join him.

A moment later, the linens lifted, and Steve slid underneath, his legs and hooves lying out to the side. He dragged Tony into his arms and Tony went willingly, wrapping the blankets tight around them.

“Thank you for giving me this, letting me keep you,” Steve said, nuzzling his hair fondly.

“Thank you for coming to save me and giving me everything I ever wanted,” Tony said, sliding his hand down the arm wrapped around his waist and linking their fingers together.

“I will always come for you,” Steve promised. “You shall never want for anything as long as I am around.”

“And I will do my duty to look after you, run your house and let you give me such satisfaction as often as possible,” Tony said cheekily, making the centaur chuckle in his ear.

“It is a deal,” Steve said, and tucked Tony back against his chest to sleep.

As his eyes were about to slide shut, Tony caught sight of a scruffy novel tucked away on the table next to the bed. He stared, transfixed, as he realised the title seemed familiar. He let out a surprised laugh.

“What?” Steve rumbled behind him, sounding half asleep already.

“Nothing, just—that novel,” he brushed the spine with one finger. “I know it.”

“Oh,” Steve said, and he sounded a little embarrassed. “I know it is not considered…typical reading for an alpha, but I have always enjoyed romance novels. They made me hope that one day I would end up with someone like you.” There was a smile in his voice and Tony felt him nuzzle his hair. “That one is my particular favourite.”

“Yes,” Tony said, his eye running over the cover of _The Centaur of Gibraltar_. “It is one of mine as well.”

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

“Dearest, do come back!” Tony called, hurrying out the back door. 

The foal giggled and cantered across the lawn at a fast pace. 

Tony tried to catch him but to no avail. He wished he had been warned about this. Centaur foals developed in thinking and speech at a slightly faster pace than humans, but physically they were ready to walk within months. 

At a year and a half his child was a terror on four legs.

The child was running towards the lake and Tony’s heart leapt into his throat. “Stephen! Sweetheart, stop!” 

He could hear a pounding behind him, and Steve galloped past him. Tony slowed to a stop, watching his husband catch the foal easily, picking him up and stopping his race to the water.

The foal laughed as his father carried him back and when they reached him, Tony scooped up the colt and hugged him close. “Do you not care about my nerves at all, young man?” he asked him. 

“No!” Young Stephen yelled gleefully. “Papa no!”

He only knew a handful of words and that was easily his favourite combination.

Tony sighed and kissed the top of his head.

Steve wrapped his arms around them both, leaning down to kiss his husband.

Tony mock glared at him. “Your child, Captain, is a little devil.”

The centaur laughed. “He is spirited, like a certain omega I know.”

“You do not get to blame this on me,” Tony said primly, turning and carrying the squirming colt to the house. 

Steve followed him inside, closing the door behind them and asking Mrs Parker to set the latch to stop any further escapes.

Steve followed Tony into the hall and then grabbed his arm to stop him from walking into the parlour. “Why don’t you put him in the parlour to play with Jarvis, and I take you upstairs and reward you?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “And this reward would just be for me?”

Steve chuckled. “I confess I would hope to benefit as well.” 

“You drive a hard bargain, Captain Rogers, but I accept.” Tony handed the foal over to Steve. “But I think _you_ can put this one in the parlour. I will meet you upstairs.” He gave Steve a salacious wink and headed to the stairwell.

Steve watched him ascend, enjoying the view.

“Do hurry Steve,” Tony’s voice carried from the upper level. “Else I shall be forced to start without you.”

Steve looked at his son, who smiled cheekily up at him. “You definitely get it from him."

*****THE END*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: If you're interested in more Stony centaur AUs from me, please also check out [Chiron's Classroom!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230128)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my foray into historical AU - with a side helping of mythical creature. This is a sub-genre I may return to when I finish my current projects (some more Rockabye verse and ANOTHER historical AU - seriously I have a problem)
> 
> Also I came across [THIS](https://www.reddit.com/r/funny/comments/6wzebz/centaurs_problematic/) when writing the epilogue and if you haven't seen it, you owe it to yourself to check it out.
> 
> If you find yourself in need of more things to read please check out my other fics or head to my [rec lists on Tumblr](https://bladeofthenebula27.tumblr.com/post/187551947179/stevetony-rec-list-3) to give other authors some love :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BladeoftheNebu1)/[Tumblr](https://bladeofthenebula27.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Join the [Put on the Suit (18+) server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) over on discord to hang out with fellow stony fans! It’s a super welcoming community and we have a lot of fun ♥️


End file.
